Star Wars: Aizen of the Godhand
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Revan has been called twice before: first, to save planets from Mandalorians, and second, against the Sith. Now, he's been called by some other-dimensional deity to remove the corruption that is too deep in a large society and show them the error of their ways. A smirk. "This'll be interesting." Aizen is Revan. Pairing: AizenXHarem. Corrupt Central 46. Somewhat dark Yamamoto.
1. Prologue

I thought of this when I was thinking of my new chapter for my Harry Potter and Star Was crossover.

I suddenly noted Revan's physical similarity with Aizen. Both have brown hair, brown eyes, and look so bad-ass in a robe.

Then, I took note of their personality comparisons. Both are incredibly manipulative and can think of complex plans that have their enemies scratching their hairs off to figure out. Plus, both Aizen and Revan can rally multitudes to their side or put you into their strings with mere words. And finally, both can literally fuck your minds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Star Wars.

* * *

Prologue

Brown eyes opened to perceive the newly-risen sun. Sitting up and putting on his spectacles, a brunet man stood from his bed and went to his door. Entering his study, he settled himself in the middle of the room, put his sheathed blade across his lap, and closed his eyes. He felt the currents of energy circling the room, spreading out beyond the building and the walls of this fortress. Almost immediately, he was bombarded with cries of pain and suffering. But most are as usual as it gets. His focus is in one specific quandary. Its location is in an abandoned town on the outskirts of the east.

The situation: a gang from one of the less lawful towns felt destructive and tried to terrorize one of the peaceful towns. Some gangsters went into homes, destroying things. Some beat others for the fun of it. And a third particular group of gangsters chased a woman away from the town towards the abandoned one and cornered her. It's quite obvious what they wanted.

Sighing, he stood and went towards the patio and vanished.

A woman screamed as one of the gangsters pushed her into a wall in an alley, fully blocking her exit. He smiled nastily. "Come on, lady, resist some more! We like our bitches unwilling!"

The woman crawled towards a corner. The gangsters laughed and walked towards her. Within one step, a slash appeared on each of their necks, killing them instantly.

The woman watched with shocked horror as she spied a lone figure, whose back is towards her, at the opening of the alley, holding a sword, which oddly didn't have a drop of blood on it. The back showed a white haori with the kanji for 'Five' on it. He slowly turned towards her. His appearance is that of an adult male with well-combed brown hair, calm brown eyes, and scholarly glasses.

Her eyes widened. "G-gobantai-taicho A-Aizen Sousuke-sama," she weakly asked. "What are you doing here?"

Aizen's eyes boringly bore into hers before he raised his free hand towards her and muttered something indistinct and she fainted, before she could flinch.

Lowering it, he slowly walked towards the town, intent on dealing with more pests that are nothing but lesser pawns in his large plan.

Aizen flashed back in his office, sheathing his clean blade. As he sat down at his desk and began writing in a clean sheet, he heard a female voice asked, "Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen smiled as he looked up and saw a petite girl with brown eyes and black hair, which is held up in a bun in a tied cloth. She is wearing a black shikakusho with a badge on her left bicep. On her back was a sheathed katana. Other accessories included shoulder, elbow, and leg guards. He said, "Ah, Hinamori-kun, good morning. I trust you slept well?"

Hinamori Momo smiled and nodded. "I slept quite peacefully. Thank you for asking." Then, she became serious. "Have you been engaging in your vigilante hobbies again, taicho?"

Aizen chuckled. "Ah, but, of course. It wouldn't do well if I don't have a hobby. After all, the other captains have one."

Momo sighed. "Why do you do these things, Aizen-taicho? There is the underlying risk of being seen and reported to the other captains."

He smiled. "What's life without a little risk?" He went back to his writing as Momo sat down across him. He then added, "Besides, if I will not help Rukongai, then who will? Captains rarely unsheathe their blades unless something worthy of their attention appears and their lieutenants are like their mini-me. And as for the underlings…they only patrol Rukongai and deal with minor Hollow intrusions. I am merely doing what a Shinigami is sworn to do, protect souls."

Momo gave a soft laugh. "There's more to it than that, taicho. Even I know that."

Aizen didn't reply. Of course there's more to it. The Rukongai, especially the higher-numbered districts, resent Seireitei for its prestige and ignorance of their plight. Shinigami has the mindset that a Hollow attack on Rukongai is the only thing worth their time and effort in Rukongai. As such, any fight between districts is none of their concern. They will not expect any help, whatsoever.

And that is where he comes in. As he has done so in the past, he puts matters into his own hands and dealt with the…Rukongai troubles. And to avoid detection, he used his powers to project a false hero in their minds, an alter ego, per se. The result would be that Rukongai will no longer look towards Seireitei for protection and instead towards his alter ego. However, it won't be long before these rumors circulate throughout all Rukongai and towards Seireitei and reach the sotaicho's ears.

_Ah, speak of the devil, _Aizen thinks as a black butterfly flies through the open window and onto Momo's raised finger.

Her eyes glazed over before it returned to focus, allowed the butterfly to fly out the window, before saying, "The sotaicho has summoned an impromptu meeting for all captains and lieutenants. It's important."

Aizen held off a smile. He stood up and said, "Then let's not waste any more time, then, Hinamori-kun. It wouldn't do well to be late for the meeting."

As captain and lieutenant walked towards the First Division Barracks, Aizen Sousuke's mind wandered.

How long has it been? How long has he walked this earth, away from those he held dear? Millennia…he's counted millennia since his appearance into this world. And he's already done much since then.

However, Shinigami…that is beyond his capabilities. The corruption is set too deep to be removed…even far deeper than his previous conquest. To change them, he must do something large and meaningful in their eyes. Only then will he anticipate change.

Entering First Division area, he frowned in his mind. How sad that no one has seen the true face of Aizen Sousuke, not even the ever-sympathetic Unohana Retsu or the sly Ichimaru Gin.

To the Shinigami, to his enemies, to his colleagues, he is Aizen Sousuke.

But to himself and himself only, the only important perspective, he will always be Revan, former Dark Lord, turned Jedi Master…Master of the Force.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Star Wars.

Well, since people thought that this would be a good story, I will make it.

Obviously, this Aizen would be OOC, not as heartless as the canon Aizen. I will be incorporating Revan's personality with Aizen's powers and both of their mental capabilities.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lord of Vengeance

"_Computer," his voice said. "Execute Command Vengeance." His eyes swept over the surprised looks of his attackers._

_The computer beeped and its female voice replied, "Command confirmed."_

_Without warning, explosions rocked the whole facility. Its vibrations reached even the heart, where they are now._

_One assassin asked, "What was that?"_

_The reply, "I…hah…will not allow the Foundry…to fall into the hands of the Emperor…none…will be spared…"_

_Finally, the whole factory exploded in a big fireball, and its master vanished in a burst of light, leaving his assassins to be destroyed in its wake._

_++ Unknown Space ++_

_A body floats limply in the midst of darkness, his robe flowing in all directions._

Where am I? Is this…am I…one with the Force?

"_That's not quite it, Revan," a melodious voice replied._

What the-? _Revan immediately straightened up and unhooked a cylindrical object from his belt to click a button on it, summoning a purple laser blade from it. "Who's there?"_

_A heavy power tried to drown him but his own Force abilities kept him standing._

"_Oh, even when you were alone, you still had your guard up."_

"_Until I am content of my safety, my guard will never be down."_

"_Haha, I expected nothing less from Darth Revan."_

"_What do you want?"_

_The voice laughed, "Oh? Straight to the point, I see. Very well, what I want is-"_

**SLAM!**

++ Present ++

Aizen Sousuke was returned from his flashback as the Captain-Commander and head of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, finally started the meeting, shown by the slamming of his cane. _It seems that Kenpachi has arrived…finally._

He loudly said, "Let this meeting of Captains and Vice Captains begin!"

The Captain of the 8th Division, Kyoraku Shunsui, looked around and sighed, putting his hand to his hat. "Yare, yare, what is so important that even our fukutaicho are called here?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Yamamoto started, ignoring the captain, "start."

A captain with terrifying face paint and headdress stepped forward and cleared his throat before his face split in a crazed grin. "So…this may not be of much importance to you but I felt the need to report it anyway. For the past few decades, I've been researching on one particular topic that has been brought to my attention: the unexplainable constant loss of souls in Rukongai."

Everyone looked at the deranged captain. Aizen asked, "What constant loss?"

Mayuri said, "Before this new threat arrived, thugs from the higher-numbered districts sometimes feel the need to go to the peaceful ones to terrorize them but so far, no one has died, only severely injured. And I can tell if a Hollow has eaten a resident since their souls would merge with the Hollow. But this time, it's different. This time, the _thugs_ are the ones that are dying and through no Hollow or counterattack either! What's even stranger is, in every death, there is only one suspect, an unknown soul that killed every single thug that attacked Rukongai."

Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division, said, "A single powerless soul defeated thugs that have decades of fighting experience?"

"Ah," Mayuri admonished with a grin, "but it would seem that this renegade soul is more skillful than first assumed. I took the time to disguise myself as a member of Rukongai sometime before and did some research on various districts about this soul. From what I recall, he is called Revan and is known for his black robe, various, rusty red, traditional armor, and matching metal mask."

Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13th Division, asked, "Is there anything else, save for his physical description?"

Mayuri said, "Unfortunately, there hasn't been any thug attack the whole time I was researching on him. However, I did gain pieces of information from talks amongst the Rukongai. From what I discovered, Revan first appeared during one of the great gang wars a few hundred years ago between the four district regions and single-handedly stopped the fighting."

Zaraki Kenpachi, 11th Division captain, grinned in crazed interest. "He first showed up there? I've heard of those gang wars. It lasted days and is as brutal as Hollows in a bloodbath. So this Revan guy stopped it?"

"Yes. Other than that, I acquired another piece of information that would prove quite interesting to you all." Mayuri grinned widely and said, "From eyewitnesses, they said that Revan can use reiatsu to such an extent that he can push, pull, choke, and lift opponents using mere reiatsu. He would be a valuable test subject."

The lieutenants widened their eyes while captains narrowed their eyes at him.

Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon, said, "How could an ordinary soul have such control over reiatsu?"

"That is unknown," Yamamoto interjected. "However, I do know that Revan is a potentially dangerous threat to Soul Society and its peace." He slammed his cane and said, "When your division member is on their rounds, tell them to keep their eyes and ears open for this Revan and apprehend him. We bring him here, interrogate him, and, if he proves too dangerous, execute him. DISMISSED!"

The captains and their lieutenants slowly filed out of the room. Three of the captains entered in a dark room, Aizen being the leader.

One of them had a wide grin as he said, "Ora, it seems that they started to find out, ne, Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen smirked as he faced the open window, making the light flash in his glasses. "I let the clown fool find out. If I so wished, I could do this until the end of time and no one will even suspect. But…eventually, even I grow weary of this façade, especially when I have my plan in mind."

The other captain, Kaname Tousen, the dark-skinned captain of the 9th Division, asked, "What is our next move, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen turned to the two and said, "Inform the others that the next phase of our plan will begin soon. I just have to get our remaining members before I send Kuchiki Rukia to Karakura Town."

Both captains nodded and left.

Aizen followed suit and closed the door behind him.

++ Shinigami Research and Development Institute ++

Mayuri's eyes dashed from screen to screen as he continued typing in his abnormally large keyboard.

However, he didn't seem to notice another presence behind him.

His brown eyes looking down on him, Aizen smirked as he read the information that passed through the screen. _It seems that Mayuri is more interested in Revan than I thought. But my research is more fundamental than this…foolishness he calls science._

With a wave of his hand, an explosion from another sector in the SRDI alerted Mayuri to the situation. Pressing a button, Mayuri snarled, "What the hell was that?"

A nervous voice answered, "Kurotsuchi-taicho, one of our experimental Hollows have broken free and began destroying the whole floor!"

Mayuri shouted, "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOCKING THOSE HOLLOW CAGES TIGHTLY?!" Then, he stood and rushed out of the room, growling about 'dissecting those bumbling fools.'

Aizen smirked as he raised his hand above his head and felt his power affect the room. _That took care of the surveillance devices in this place. Now, then…it's time to do some of my own research. _He sat down on the large seat and began typing away.

++ In the 4th Division barracks++

Kurotsuchi Nemu winced as she nursed her wounded torso as a result of her father's brutal punishment for neglecting the experimental Hollow cages.

"What's this," a calm voice asked. Nemu looked up and saw the brown eyes of Aizen.

"Aizen-taicho," she weakly replied. She tried to stand from her bed but the pain stopped her. "Forgive me."

Aizen raised a brow. "For what, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho," he asked.

She replied, "For giving proper respect to a captain."

Aizen smiled and patted her on the head. "That is not need, fuku-taicho. I've faced enough formalities in my division. You need not bow to me."

Nemu nodded. "What do you want from me, Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen frowned. "I've heard of the accident in the SRDI. Yamamoto-sotaicho is giving Kurotsuchi-taicho a preaching of a lifetime for breeding and experimenting on Hollows and not purifying them. But is it really necessary to physically harm his subordinates, one of which is his daughter, no less?"

Nemu looked down and said, "He's my father and captain. I can do nothing that would not result in insubordination."

Aizen sighed. "Tell me, what do you desire?"

She blinked. "What…do I desire? I'm afraid I do not understand the question."

"What do you want most out of everything else, Kurotsuchi Nemu?"

"I…I don't really know. I haven't given it much thought, Aizen-taicho. Why do you ask?"

Aizen smiled. "Do you want to be free of your chains?"

She straightened up. "Wh-what are you talking about, Aizen-taicho?"

"It is a captain's responsibility to ensure that a Shinigami is kept in peak health and condition for the future. Kurotsuchi Mayuri obviously is no captain material as he instead inhibits the Gotei 13's fighting force by harming his subordinates, performs lasting experiments on them, and even creates potentially dangerous Hollows. He would have been back in wherever he came from if he did not make helpful technology for Seireitei. Tell me, what made you loyal to someone like that?"

"I just…do. He's my creator, father, and captain."

"Don't you find it strange? Even after the pain, the humiliation, the abuse, you still find the need to seek your father's approval? Children, no matter the age, distance themselves from their parents the more they are hurt by them. And yet you are even closer to him."

Nemu was silent. Why indeed does she not do something about it? For decades, centuries even, her father has subjected her to countless tortures and she has yet to do something. Is this…what she really wants…to go against her father and captain?

_Do it, idiot. _A stoic voice from within her answered. _Since your creation, I tried very hard to call out to you but you didn't even answer. Kurotsuchi Mayuri has blocked off any of your attempts to become stronger, for fear of overpowering him._

_Are you…my zanpakuto? _She asked.

_Yes. Your inner turmoil temporarily opened the barrier that prevents you from contacting me and vice versa and I took advantage of it. Now…heed Aizen's request. Be free to think for yourself._

_But…what if Mayuri-sama finds out? In his anger at me, he could even kill me._

_I doubt that he could even if he tried. Killing a Shinigami is only allowed when he or she betrays Soul Society as a whole. Otherwise, any other reason is not acceptable for killing another Shinigami. Besides, I highly doubt that the captain in front of you would just let things fall without reason._

_I…see…_

Taking a deep breath, Nemu asked, "What do I have to do, Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen smirked and held out his hand. "Just take hold of my hand, Nemu-kun. I will handle the rest."

"Will this hurt?"

"Unlike Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I do not neglect anaesthetics and pain-relievers. I have quite a few that I've tested and proven. I'm quite sure that you would not even feel a pinch."

Nemu's eyes shone a bit before she raised her hands and put it on his. "I accept, Aizen-taicho."

He nodded. "Then, follow me." His compelling voice drew Nemu in and she closed her eyes.

++ Another place ++

"I see," an aristocratic voice said, "Aizen is preparing to move. However, I want to confirm something."

"Don't worry," Tousen said, "No harm will come to Kuchiki Rukia until the plan proceeds. Aizen-sama is and will make sure of it."

"Then, let the plan proceed."

++ In another area ++

"Understood," a young, cold voice said. "We will begin preparations."

Gin's smile never left his face as he left with a lasting word. "And remember, if any harm comes to Rangiku…it's on yer head."

++ Nighttime ++

Aizen sat cross-legged in the middle of his study with his zanpakuto on his lap. Hinamori entered briefly to drop off a cup of tea on the desk, gave a bow to Aizen, and left.

_Now, all that's left is the meeting between Kuchiki Rukia and our half-Shinigami, half-human. Soon, this world shall never again be tainted by corruption. Soon, this world shall feel…judgement._

* * *

That's the end of the official first chapter of my Bleach-Star Wars crossover.

Yes. Aizen has other accomplices in Seireitei that would betray with him, not just Gin and Tosen.

Tell me what you think and if I should continue it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 2: Life of the Living

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Kurosaki household. The person of our focus slept in the sanctity of his room…for now.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Ah, the eccentric father barreled through the room, jumping at Ichigo's bed, his kick at the ready.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he quickly grabbed the impending foot and threw it and its owner out his open window, which he usually kept open in these cases. He shouted after, "CAN'T YOU WAKE ME NORMALLY, OLD MAN?" As he slammed his window shut, he went to his drawer to change, just as another voice joined in.

"He never changes, does he?" Ichigo looked to the side to see his fraternal twin. She stands a good foot shorter than him and has a darker shade of hair than his own that could be mistaken for red. Her eyes are a sharp color of brown and on her face is a smirk that is both alluring and terrifying. Her clothing consists of the stereotypical school uniform.

Ichigo, on the other hand, has bright orange hair that has been the target of ridicule for as long as he can remember and his eyes are an even sharper shade of brown that, in the opinion of most girls in his class, is the most desirable trait out of all the others he has.

He clicked his tongue as he chose his school uniform out of his closet and said, "I don't know why he continually does that after all the pain Karin and I gave him." Then, he looked at her. "Wait…what are you doing here, Ichiko?" (Ichiko means first child)

Ichiko brushed a stray hair back as she said, "Yuzu-chan told me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Ichigo nodded and said, "Alright, tell her I'll be down in five minutes."

She turned and left Ichigo to change.

Ichigo arrived at the dining table and he saw his two younger sisters, another pair of fraternal twins.

The first had shoulder-length black hair and dark grey eyes. The other was a brunette with a red clip on her left bang and her eyes are, like her older siblings, brown in color, though, much softer than both. Both of their attire consists of their school uniform.

The brunette noted his appearance and beamed. "Ah, Onii-chan, good morning," she said.

Ichigo returned the greeting and sat down as Yuzu gave him a plate. "Thanks," he replied.

The door slammed open and their father once again appeared right by the table. "Ah, my lovely children, how are you all in this fine day?"

Yuzu scolded, "Tou-chan, if you don't eat soon, breakfast will get cold!"

Both fraternal twins left for their respective schools, leaving Isshin by himself.

Ichiko had a hand in her pocket and the other holding her bag by her side. Ichigo, on the other hand, has his bag slung over his shoulder, his other hand in his pocket, like Ichiko, and a very dangerous scowl plastered to his cool face.

As both Kurosakis approached their school, named Karakura High, they ignored the looks of their fellow schoolmates and went towards their room. But, not even a classroom away from their own, both heard another nuisance.

One shouted, "IIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO O," the other, "ICHI-CHAN!"

The twins didn't even twitch as they prepared their response. Ichigo moved slightly to the side and held out his free hand in a lariat position and Ichiko raised hers to head-height in a grasping position.

Right on cue, a brunet hit Ichigo's forearm and a redhead had her head suddenly trapped in Ichiko's grasp. Ichigo lowered his hand and Ichiko lazily pushed her offender to the ground.

As one, they said, "Hello, Keigo/Chizuru." They entered the room and separated, to go into their seats, Ichigo by the window, Ichiko by her other friends.

Keigo and Chizuru recovered and both charged at their respective friends.

++ Seireitei ++

Aizen walked along the streets of Seireitei, replying to the greetings of fellow Shinigami en route.

As he rounded a corner, he smiled and gave a curt nod to his fellow captain. "Ah, Ukitake-taicho, good morning," he said.

Ukitake Jushiro blinked and waved and replied, "Oh, good morning, Aizen-taicho. It's a fine day, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

Jushiro said, "I'm sending one of my best Shinigami to the living world for her first assignment."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of it. Kuchiki Rukia, wasn't it, the brother of Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Yes, that's her. Lately, there's been some Hollows in a place called Karakura Town, it seems."

"I see. Then, I hope for the best."

"Thank you." Then, they went separate ways. Aizen returned to his division and started another set of calligraphy notes. _A critical moment approaches. _

++ Karakura Town – that afternoon ++

The Ichi twins approached the Kurosaki household and the girl moved aside, leaving the boy to open the door. Immediately, both heard the shout, "HIYAH!"

Ichigo's brow twitched as he dodged the impending attack. "We're home," he said, as Ichiko followed after him inside.

Yuzu brightened up and she said, "Ah, okaerinasai, Nii-chan, Onee-chan! How was your day?"

Ichigo grunted and said, "Nothing interesting." Then, he went back to his room.

His fraternal twin sighed as she smiled at Yuzu. "Don't mind your stiff brother, Yuzu-chan. He's just irritated because some boys messed up another ghost memorial by the telephone pole."

Yuzu nodded. "Do you think I would be able to see ghosts like you, Nii-chan, and Karin-chan?"

Ichiko chuckled. "If Karin's ghost is any indication, it wouldn't be much interesting."

She pouted. "Mou, I want to see ghosts, too!"

++ Ichigo's room - nighttime ++

Ichigo lied on his bed, having finished his homework. Suddenly, he feels someone else in his room that is neither any of his sisters nor his father! He shot up just as a petite girl entered his room through a wall. He narrowed his eyes as the intruder crouched in the middle of the room, scouring its depths with her violet eyes.

Ichigo exclaimed, "Oi, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

The girl ignored her as she took out a phone, snapped it open, and said, "It's close."

Ichigo growled before kicking her hard on her backside. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

She recovered and looked at him in shock. "Y-you can see me?"

"Of course I can. Why shouldn't I?"

The girl rubbed her sore bottom as she said, "Well…I'm a Shinigami and you're a human…so…"

Ichigo raised a brow. "What the hell's a Shinigami?"

The Shinigami put her hand in her kimono and pulled out a marker and sketchbook and began drawing on it. "Other than humans, there are two other beings. One is the Shinigami, like me, and the other is a Hollow." She showed the picture of two…rabbits – one with black shikakusho like the girl before him and the other with a weird mask – to Ichigo. "Shinigami are the guardians of Soul Society, kind of like heaven for you humans. They help human souls move on and purify the Hollows. Hollows, on the other hand, are human souls that have either stayed in your world for too long or have been corrupted by their despair."

Ichigo couldn't help staring into her drawings. They were just too…dastardly!

As soon as the Shinigami finished, she asked, "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, figuring out the correct way to say this, "um…why do your drawings look so bad?" Her brows twitched before she hit him with her sketchpad…hard. "OW, what the hell was that for?"

The Shinigami huffed. "I'm sorry it doesn't meet your expectations, Lord Baron," she said sarcastically. "Any questions, _other_ than the insult," she asked.

Ichigo scowled before freezing on the spot. "Hey…don't you hear that?"

The girl looked at him strangely. "Hear what…I don't hear…" Then, she froze as it finally sunk in. A very powerful and fearsome roar resonated near the house! _It's impossible! He heard it before I did?!_

A crash alerted the duo. Then, the door opened and a very fatigued and in-pain Karin entered, to Ichigo's horror.

Ichigo shouted, "Karin! What happened?"

"Ichi-nii," she weakly replied, "Yuzu…and Onee-chan…needs help…please…help…." Then, she fainted.

Ichigo growled before he started to go downstairs.

The Shinigami shouted, "Wait! Where are you going? You can't handle the Hollow! You're a human!" When she saw that Ichigo wasn't listening, she quickly said, "Bakudo no Ichi: Sai!"

Ichigo's hands locked behind him and he rolled down the stairs and onto the kitchen floor. It was his luck that saved him from the possibility of having broken bones and only having bruises. He struggled as the girl walked forward, drawing her sword. He glared at her. "What did you do to me? Let me go! I have to save them!"

"You are just a human. You can't battle a Hollow by yourself." She walked towards a large hole in the kitchen wall. Ichigo's eyes went from her to the aforementioned hole and his blood froze in horror. Ichigo saw a large monstrous beast that has a mask of a malformed fish and has grey skin, like that of a fish, and a dorsal fin on its back. And on its clutches were his two unconscious sisters, Yuzu and Ichiko.

He shouted, "ICHIKO, YUZU!" Then, he strengthened his struggling, making the girl look at him in alarm.

"Don't do that, you fool! You're going to damage your…soul…" she slowed her speaking when she suddenly felt a growing pressure weigh down on the house and it all came from the teen before her. _No…way…_

Ichigo gave a loud roar and, with a powerful pull, the spell on his arms broke, shocking her once more. _He's no ordinary human! No human can break Kido like that so easily! _But, she was cut off from her thoughts when Ichigo charged at the Hollow. "Wait!"

The orange-haired teen jumped high and landed a kick at the Hollow's head. It didn't even leave a dent but it did manage to release Yuzu and Ichiko to focus on its offender. He shouted, "Pick on someone that can fight back, bastard!" He landed and dodged an attack from the Hollow. As he recovered, he ran to grab Ichiko and Yuzu, adrenaline causing him to carry both with ease, and dodged another attack en route to the house. He dropped both off before grabbing the first thing near him, that is, Karin's old baseball bat, and charged back at the Hollow.

He swung it but was unprepared for the much faster blow that broke the bat and sent him tumbling to the adjacent wall. As the Hollow again tried to attack, it was interrupted by the arrival of the Shinigami, blocking the blow using her blade. However, she was caught off-guard when the other arm shoved her away, this time, towards the Kurosaki house wall. Ichigo's eyes flashed as he found the strength to stand up and face the Hollow. He growled. "I don't know what you want. But I won't let you hurt anyone any further. I can tell that you're now focused on me!" He spread his arms wide. "Well, here I am! Come and get me! Just try and crush me between your teeth!"

The Hollow roared and started towards him. And just when it was about to strike, a shadow got in front of him and took the blow. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the Shinigami girl take the blow for him, all the while having her blade thrust a few centimeters above the left eye of the masked beast. The Hollow roared again as it staggered back from pain and the Shinigami fell to the ground, making Ichigo catch her and had her lie by the wall.

She looked at him in slight irritation. "Idiot, you will gain nothing from goading a Hollow on. And even if you sacrificed yourself, the Hollow would not stop with you. It would continue with your family until it got bored and go back to its own world."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What can I do? I just can't seem to protect anyone!"

She pointed her blade at him. "There is one way. Stab yourself with my zanpakuto and I will course half of my reiatsu into you, temporarily making you into a Shinigami daiko. This is incredibly risky but this is your only chance."

Nodding, he took the blades with both arms and, ignoring the approaching Hollow, said, "Then, I will have to borrow your powers for a while…Shinigami."

"My name is not Shinigami. It's Kuchiki Rukia."

"I'm…Kurosaki Ichigo," then, he leaned forward, plunging the blade into his heart, and accepted the power that flowed into him.

The three conscious beings were blinded by the power and when it cleared, it showed Ichigo garbed with a black kimono, straw sandals, a large sheath on his back, and an equally large sword in his hand.

Rukia, who was now dressed in a simple, white kimono, gaped in shock. _I meant to only give him half of my power. But he ended up with all of it!_

Ichigo pointed his large blade towards the Hollow in one hand, as if the large cleaver didn't weigh as much as it seemed. "Come on, then, Hollow! Come and get me!"

The Hollow roared and charged at him. Ichigo stared at his free hand, clenching and unclenching it. The power granted to him was…great! It was so fulfilling, as if a missing part of him returned to him! _Yes! Finally, with this, I can now protect my family and friends! _His eyes turned to his opponent and suddenly appeared right within its guard, his zanpakuto ready. Then, he went for an upward slash, attacking its mask, and making it disperse into tiny particles.

Ichigo smirked victoriously and was about to tend to Rukia but slowly fell to the ground in a faint.

Rukia slowly went to him and observed him. _So this is the one that would be the catalyst for the plan?_ The sound of approaching footsteps made her turn to the source.

"Ora, ora, this is a surprise." A man with a green-striped bucket hat looked down at them with his fan in front of his face.

And as a conversation started, none noticed a shadowy figure at the lamppost a few streets away. Brown eyes surveyed the trio before vanishing into the night.

++ Seireitei ++

Aizen opened his eyes from his meditation and smiled. _Phase one…is complete. It's time for phase two._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Yes. In this story, Ichigo has a twin sister. Can you guess who she will be smitten by?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 3: Boy meets sword, boy meets friend, boy meets mentor

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia, convict of Seireitei, stared in shock at her two new rescuers. Ichigo and his twin stood side by side, staring in defiance at her brother and friend.

A lot has happened over the past few months.

First, Inoue Sora, the older brother of their classmate, Inoue Orihime, attempted to attack her when he turned to Hollow. Result: he was purified.

Second, the Ichi twins, along with the rest of the family, visited the grave of the Kurosaki matriarch, Kurosaki Masaki, who died around 11 years ago. That's where Ichigo and Rukia met with Grand Fisher, a powerful Hollow who has evaded Shinigami for 54 years, who was actually the girl Ichigo found when he was nine. A battle took place that brought in his three sisters within the crossfire. Result: Grand Fisher escaped and the outlying reiatsu from the battle planted seeds of power within the three sisters.

Third, Ishida Uryu, a Quincy and Rukia's first current rescuer, challenged Ichigo to a battle, using Hollow bait. Amidst the chaos, a Menos Grande, one of the greater-class Hollows, joined the fray and it took a powerful blast from Ichigo to bring it down. Result: the Menos Grande retreated to its homeplace and Ichigo and Uryu became friends/rivals.

…oh, yes. During the skirmish of Ichigo and Uryu, three other people awakened some latent abilities and allowed them to combat the Hollows. Inoue Orihime, whose powers awoke to protect Arisawa Tatsuki from a tentacle Hollow; Sado Yasutora, whose powers awoke to protect Karin, who was practicing soccer with her teammates; and Kurosaki Ichiko, whose powers awoke to protect Yuzu while they were shopping.

Back to the present, brother and sister grasped their zanpakuto tightly, barricading Rukia behind them.

The red-haired pineapple-head frowned. "Oi, why are there two Shinigami here? I thought you can't give powers to two humans." Brandishing his blade, he smirked. "This'll be fun! I've always wanted to have a 2-on-1 fight!" Then, he charged at the two. As they fought, Renji shouted, "Oi, oi, you can't hit me if all you do is block! Come on!"

Renji slashed and Ichiko blocked it, allowing Ichigo to jump over her and slam his zanpakuto down. The redhead jumped away and charged again. He dodged the sword thrust made by Ichiko and slashed at her side. As she tended to her wound, Renji smirked and kicked her away. Ichigo gritted after him and Renji pushed his sword away to come low and strike in an uppercut. "Idiot," he goaded, "you should've stayed at home, human. Rukia came here willingly so that you won't chase after her. Whatever you want to do here is useless. Do you really think that a newbie like you two could even cut an experienced lieutenant?" He was cut off when a quick slash cut his chin. "What?"

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said as he stood, "I wasn't really listening since I was more focused on making sure my zanpakuto didn't slip. Now, you were saying something about 'one scratch'?"

"Heh, you're one cheeky bastard."

The aristocratic voice of his superior said, "You were careless, Renji. Your arrogance clouded your judgement."

"Kuchiki-taicho, there's no need to be so careful around this guy! He can't even scratch me unless I'm focused on something else!"

"Stop for a moment, Renji. This is no ordinary boy you're dealing with. At first, I dismissed him as a mere look-alike but after due consideration, I am convinced. He is the one that scarred the infiltrating Menos Grande days ago."

"Hahahaha, that can't be right! _This _guy wounded a Menos Grande with such a weak zanpakuto?! I don't believe it!" He turned to Ichigo. "Hey, what's the name of your zanpakuto?"

"Name," the orange-haired Shinigami asked, confused, "I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Ha! This is even more unbelievable! A Shinigami who doesn't even know his zanpakuto's name managed to scar a Menos. Tch, I'd bet the other one doesn't know it either." He jerked his head towards the shaky Ichiko. He put his hand on his zanpakuto and it glowed red. "Then watch closely, rookie. This may be your only chance." With a grin, he shouted, "Hoero, Zabimaru!" As he slid his hand across the blade, it changed to a six-sectioned blade with protrusions at the end of each section. "Your prey is right in front of you." He jumped high and whipped forward, surprising both orange-heads when the sword extended towards Ichigo, piercing deep in his shoulder.

Renji clicked his tongue and pulled his blade out of Ichigo's shoulder, causing blood to spurt from the cut.

"Ichigo," shouted his sister as she rushed to his side. Then, she glared at his offender. "I won't forgive you!"

"Come on, then!"

The battle afterwards was resolved quickly with Renji smirking victoriously over the fallen Ichiko, blood pooling around her from various wounds on her body. "That's done." That was when he felt a very ominous and heavy pressure weigh over him. _What is this powerful reiatsu? _He looked over to the source and saw Ichigo glaring at him with utter hatred and fury. _Impossible…how could he still be standing…and with such reiatsu?!_

Ichigo saw his sister being taken down and became angry, forcing himself to stand and fight for his sister's pride. He ran forward and immediately slashed Renji's shoulder before he could blink. Turning around, he slashed his torso. And for a third strike, he jumped over Renji's initial strike and slashed downward. As Renji knelt in front of Ichigo due to his wounds, the latter snarled, "I don't care what you do to me. But don't ever hurt any of my family!" He raised his zanpakuto and prepared to attack again. "It's over!"

But as it approached the redhead, the very blade vanished from its hilt, to the shock of everyone present. Ichigo slowly looked at Byakuya and was wide-eyed upon seeing the blade in his hands. As the noble dropped it, he suddenly appeared behind him. He felt a sharp pain emerge from his chest and he fell to the ground.

Byakuya said, "Even when falling, you're slow."

Renji muttered, "Senka…it's been sometime since I've seen that move. And even after all this time, I can only barely see it." _If I didn't even see taicho fully, there's no way that he could have fared any better._

"Renji, bind Rukia. I still have one more thing to do." As the redhead apprehended his old-time friend, Byakuya walked towards Ichiko and stared down at her with apathetic eyes. Raising his hand, he pointed a finger at her chest and said, "Gobotsu Maiso Fuin (Pentagram Star Burial Seal)." A star surrounded by a circle appeared on his finger and the same design appeared beneath Ichiko. Byakuya twisted his hand and the large circled star started spinning and decreasing in size before ending right at her chest. She gave a small spasm before returning to rest once more. "Come. The boy will not have long to live and the girl's powers are sealed."

Renji and Rukia went forward and Byakuya was about to follow them when he felt a hand grasp his leg. With a twitch, he turned his head to see Ichigo smirking up at him, "Who the hell does not have long to live?"

"Let go." Byakuya's voice is barely a whisper and his lieutenant and sister tensed.

"What was that? Who're you talking to? Look at me if you want to say something."

"You must really despise your arm to allow it to be cut."

Before any of them could comprehend, Rukia ran forward and kicked Ichigo's hand off her brother's leg. "Don't you dare touch my Nii-sama. Know your place, ningen!" She glared at him with anger but Ichigo could see that it was but a mask to hide her sadness.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

"Nii-sama," she turned, "I'm ready to face my punishment. Let us leave."

"Very well" was the stoic reply. "Renji, open the Senkaimon." He complied and all three of them approached the gate that appeared in front of them.

When Ichigo struggled to chase after her, she shouted, "Stay where you are! Please…just stay there. If you do follow after me…I'll never forgive you."

Ichigo, however, is undeterred. "Then, don't," he shouted after her retreating form. "Hate me all you want, I'll still come and rescue you! Mark my words, Rukia! Even if it kills me," he coughed blood as his vision turned black, "I'll…bring you…back…"

And since Rukia was carrying the front, no one else could see a faint pink color on her cheeks hidden behind her tears.

As the gates closed, a certain man wearing a bucket hat approached the three fallen teenagers.

++ Seireitei ++

Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia exited the Senkaimon gate connected to Seireitei and stopped in front of it. Byakuya said, "Renji, escort Rukia to her cell." He nodded and vanished with her in tow.

Once he was sure no one was around, he spoke in less than whisper, "Once again, do I have your word that no harm shall come to Rukia until the plan is complete?"

An equally soft voice replied, "And once again, I reply. You have my word that not even a cut shall be seen on any part of her body."

"And what of that abhorrent orb that is sealed within her? How shall you remove it then?"

"I added a numbing agent to my device. She won't even feel a sting."

"I see. By your leave, then, Aizen," said Byakuya before he vanished.

Aizen Sousuke emerged from behind the Senkaimon with a smirk on his face. _Phase 2 is complete. Phase 3, execute._

++ Later ++

Kurosaki Ichiko was laid right inside a runic circle, courtesy of Tsukabishi Tessai. "Please, wait for a moment, Kurosaki-dono," he said, "I have to finish this counter-seal before I can unseal your powers."

"I have a question. Why didn't that noble guy just use the same thing he used on Ichigo on me?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya-dono is a respectful man. He does not hit a woman, unless she directly endangers Soul Society. Also, he also believes that this seal is all that is needed to fully seal your powers since its power is directly proportional to the user's reiatsu and inversely proportional to the recipient's current strength."

She clicked her tongue. "So can it be undone then? If I was unconscious and he was at full strength, is my Shinigami powers…gone?"

"It can be undone, Kurosaki-dono, but it will be painful and will last a while before your full powers return."

"I see. Then, let's start now. I want to get stronger to rescue Rukia. And it's not by waiting around."

++ Underground ++

"The purpose of this task, Kurosaki-san," Urahara Kisuke said from beneath his fan, "is to let your normal soul get used to reiatsu. And to do that, well, you have to fight against her." He pointed towards Tsugimiya Ururu, who gave a respectful bow towards them.

"Are you crazy, geta-boushi," Ichigo skeptically asked. "There's no way I'm going to fight a little girl!"

"Ah, well, like it or not, this is essential." He threw Ichigo some fighting gloves and headgear, a matching pair being put on by Ururu as well. "She will fight you, regardless of your choice. Knock her out before she does."

"Eh?"

The black-haired girl suddenly dived at him, her fist at the ready, and he started running the opposite direction.

++ 70 hours later ++

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he glared up at Urahara. It's been two days and he hasn't got a clue how this dumbass hole is going to regain his Shinigami powers. He's gotten word that Ichiko has already regained her powers and is currently training with someone called Shihoin Yoruichi in secret, along with Orihime and Sado.

Hanakari Jinta came down with a bowl of fruit and laid it in front of him. "Here's some food for ya."

He growled. "I told you I'm not hungry!"

"Hey, do you know how long we've been in here?" After a pause, he said, "70 hours. And here's a little secret. The Encroachment will get worse from here on out."

"What?" Then, Ichigo looked down and saw that mouths grew on every chain link and started eating at it. "Hey! Stop it! No! Wait! HEY!" The mouths finally devoured the chain, revealing a hole in his chest. Immediately, the hole was filled with a heavy pressure. "AAAAAAHHHH," he shouted as a white substance escaped his eyes, mouth, and nose, forming a mask on his face.

++ Warehouse ++

"Ooooohhh," Ichiko suddenly moaned, catching the attention of her companions.

Orihime asked, "Ichiko-chan, what's wrong?"

"I don't…know…it's as if…something's burning in me…" she looked up at Orihime's concerned face. "And…for some reason…I feel that Ichigo's hurting…"

Yoruichi, which was a black cat with golden eyes, said, "His pain is just like yours, Ichiko. His pain will help him get stronger. Don't falter for even a moment. I doubt your brother would accept defeat so easily."

++ Back to the Shattered Shaft – Ichigo's subconscious ++

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see the side of a tall building. He sat up and found himself staring at the street. "Where am I?" He suddenly heard the sound of flapping fabric and turned to it. He saw a tall, middle-aged man with a light beard and mustache, staring at him behind his brown-tinted and narrow sunglasses, his black cloak flowing with the wind. The unusual thing is that he is standing on a narrow pole, with perfect balance. "Who are you?"

The man answered, **"What are you talking about? It's me…"** Whatever the man spoke suddenly became garbled. Ichigo frowned in confusion, having not heard what was said after_. _**"I see,"** the man said, disappointedly, **"you still can't hear me. It's sad…and here, I thought that no one else knew me better than you."** As Zangetsu started tipping to the side of the pole, Ichigo blinked his eyes.

"Know you? Sorry, ossan, I don't know anyone gloomy like you." He was shocked to silence when the old man was still standing casually on the pole, against gravity.

"**Curious…how can you sit in a place like that?"**

Suddenly, the whole world righted itself and gravity pulled Ichigo towards the ground. As expected, Ichigo shouted, "AAAAAHHHH!" He felt a presence beside him and found the old man.

"**Screaming like a woman,"** he said, **"such composure! Do not worry, Ichigo! Shinigami control death!"**

"But I'm not a Shinigami right now!"

"**If you can control the reishi around you," **he continued, ignoring Ichigo,** "you can use it as a makeshift floor in the air. You can stand, walk, and run on it like you would on actual earth! Look back to your past battles. You used it a few times before. Trust in your instincts. Feel it coursing through you."**

Ichigo's eyes flashed. He _could_ sense a small sliver within him.

"**Good. You feel it. Those are your own latent Shinigami powers, slowly granted awakening due to Rukia's powers within you. Kuchiki Byakuya assumed that your powers are completely Rukia's and your twin's powers are merely the excess reiatsu that expelled from your body and found a new host. He was wrong. In sealing Rukia's powers within Ichiko, he merely brought the two powers together and strengthened its awakening. And in removing Rukia's in yours, he carved a path for your latent powers to surface."** He stopped falling and watched Ichigo. "**This is your task, Ichigo."** The ruins from the crumbling buildings formed into numerous boxes and joined Ichigo in falling. **"Find your Shinigami powers…before your world completely crumbles or…you will become a Hollow."**

Ichigo fell through a hole and only he and the unlimited boxes around him are left within the darkness.

_Find my Shinigami powers? How can I do that? If they're hidden in one of these boxes, then it would take me years to get through them all. Dammit, this would be much easier if I could sense it. But, noooooo, even I failed at that! It's too obvious even Ishida said it? Wait…Ishida…I think he once said something. What was it? It has something to do with threads…_

A flash

"_Did you know…that a Shinigami's reiraku is red?"_

He shouted, "THAT'S IT!" Threads emerged from all boxes and surrounded Ichigo, with him looking around. Once he found the red thread, he grasped it tightly and pulled a box towards him. Upon opening it, he found a hilt. "Isn't that a zanpakuto hilt?"

"**Good, Ichigo,"** the old man said, appearing behind him. **"I can finally let you learn my name."**

His eyes widened. "So you're-"

The sound of rumbling brought him out of his reverie. The old man shouted, **"What are you waiting for?! Pull it out now!"**

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pulled at his zanpakuto with all his might.

++ Shiba Residence – Days Later ++

Shiba Kukaku, a tall woman with black hair, a prosthetic right arm, and an impressive bust, smirked at her audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Kakaku Ho (Flower Crane Cannon)! I'll send you to Seireitei through the sky!" She pointed to the sky for emphasis, her grin widening to unbelievable lengths.

Ishida gawked, "Are you serious, Kukaku-san? We can't survive a blast from that thing!" A sphere hit his face and landed in Ichiko's hands.

Kukaku replied, "That is a reishukaku. Oi, girl, put your reiatsu through it."

"Uh, okay," she closed her eyes and fed the sphere her reiatsu. A few seconds later, a larger sphere of reiatsu surrounded her with small wisps escaping it.

The Shiba matriarch nodded approvingly. "Not too shabby, girl, for your first try." Walking over to her, she pounded on the sphere. "This is what I'll be firing. All of you will be in it. Listen up, Seireitei has more than just that big wall as security. The very barrier of it is made of sekkisekki, a very powerful stone that can negate even the strongest of spiritual attacks. And that's not all. Surrounding the city from top to bottom is a sphere-shaped shield."

Ishida asked, "What…does it do?"

"It turns and disintegrates any intruding objects to its base element, reishi. This sphere," she pointed to the one Ichiko is in, "will be used to prevent that. By constantly feeding it your reiryoku, you can produce a sphere so dense that it can hold you until you land in Seireitei. Now, are there any questions?"

"I have one, Shiba Kukaku," a voice said from the forest nearby. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial to their survival if you taught these children how to create a reiatsu sphere properly?"

The residents of the Shiba house widened their eyes at the statement while the group looked at the forest in confusion. Out of the forest walked a man with a robe as black as night and armor as red as the sands of Mars. He looked at the group behind the slits of his mask.

Kukaku slowly said, "R-Revan…what are you doing here?"

Revan replied, "After dealing with some usual business, I heard stories of a group of people entering Soul Society, attempting to intrude on Seireitei, and managed to get kicked out in the process. The elder told me that this group of younglings sought you out, so here I am."

Yoruichi asked, "Revan…you wouldn't happen to be the one who killed Hollows and gangsters in Rukongai, would you?"

Revan walked until he reached the cannon stage before saying, "What of it? I merely did what Seireitei is too lazy to do, protect Rukongai."

"Seireitei _does_ protect Rukongai."

"They protect it from what? That is the question. The arrival and attempt at destruction by Hollows here are few and far between. The true danger lies in its townspeople, its gangs and organizations. Unlike those of the Living World, attacks from these people are commonplace, especially in the higher-numbered districts. There, killing and goring is an everyday occurrence. There, thievery and robbery is life. There, prostitution and slavery is easily displayed in the town square. Tell me then, _little cat_, has Seireitei protected Rukongai thus far?" Silence met him. "But I digress. Let us focus on the present. I hear that your ragtag group wants to infiltrate Seireitei for a friend? Pray tell, why?"

Ichigo answered, "Rukia is about to be executed for giving me her powers. I'm not going to let that happen!"

"From what I understand, Kuchiki Rukia left Soul Society a few months ago. Have you created such a strong bond that you face death head-on, Shinigami?"

"Yes. She has done so much for me and I would be damned if I didn't do anything to repay it."

"Such conviction," Revan approvingly replied. "I've never seen someone so determined as you. In light of these events, I believe I'll join you in your quest."

They were surprised. "You want to join us?"

"Yes. I have to say. Seireitei must have fallen so far as to execute an unseated Shinigami who merely gave her powers to a human. Isn't that just punishable by…what was it again? Oh, yes, it was punishable by exile. So how could a power transfer be mistaken for treason? I'm not one to leave such injustice to happen, not while I'm around."

++ Next day – Kakaku Cannon ++

The hours before their departure has been spent on training the children on how to properly produce a safe enough sphere for a successful break into the Seireitei. Although Ichigo had a little trouble, Revan taught him how to control his reiatsu. At his current level, he can procure a sphere strong enough to withstand something as instant as the impact towards the Seireitei barrier.

Currently, the whole group – Yoruichi, Ichigo, Ichiko, Sado, Orihime, Ishida, Ganju, and Revan – stood in front of a smirking Kukaku. "Alright, kiddies, Yoruichi, Revan-san, listen up! Today is the day you guys are blasted into Seireitei. You guys ready? Alright, get in the cannon!"

Once inside, Yoruichi said, "Listen up. When we enter Seireitei, do not split up. If you encounter a captain-class Shinigami, run far and run fast. They are no pushovers and will not hesitate to kill any of you. Our sole purpose is to save Kuchiki Rukia. There will be no unnecessary detours from that goal."

Outside, Kukaku stabbed a blade to the ground and started chanting.

"It's started! Pour your reiatsu into the orb!" They did so.

Taking her bandages on her head off and wrapping it around her arm, she slammed her flaming fist onto the floor, shouting, "Kakaku Style Version 2: Kagizaki!"

* * *

Hello, everyone! As you can see, I skipped some parts because I feel that they are unnecessary to the plot. Instead, I put the significant parts, like the Ichi twin's power loss, Ichigo's meeting with Zangetsu, the gang's meeting with Revan, and the departure to Seireitei.

Next chapter will be where the true fun starts. But do not be surprised if updates are slow. I have studies to do, after all.

Just a little note here, Ichiko's zanpakuto is a melee-type zanpakuto by the name: Tengetsu or Heavenly Moon. Release phrase is 'Soar to the skies' or 'Sora ni kyuto.' The name is influenced by the Kudo twins of Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. While their zanpakuto names are different, their Bankai names are related to each other: Kokyu Ryujomaru and Ryukyu Kotomaru, Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander, and Dragon-Seeking Tiger Culler. So, using the word 'Heavenly' from Tensa Zangetsu, I got Tengetsu.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Bleach.

I appreciate all your reviews!

As for a guest who asked about Ichiko's release phrase, I decided to change it. You're right, whoever you are. Release phrases must be in some relation to the zanpakuto. So, to make it more apparent, Ichiko's release phrase will be 'Descend from above,' or in Japanese, 'Ue kara kudaru.'

* * *

Chapter 4: Justice

* * *

_Previously on SW:AotG_

_Outside, Kukaku stabbed a blade to the ground and started chanting._

_"It's started! Pour your reiatsu into the orb!" They did so._

_Taking her bandages on her head off and wrapping it around her arm, she slammed her flaming fist onto the floor, shouting, "Kakaku Style Version 2: Kagizaki!"_

Seireitei

Ichimaru Gin entered the captain's meeting hall with his usual grin. "Ora," he started, "ya all started a meeting just for me. I'm touched." Then, he looked around. "Oh? Where's our Juusan-bantai-taicho?"

"He's in his barracks," 8th Division Captain Kyoraku Shunsui said. "He's had another coughing fit."

"That's a shame. He really should find a way to get better."

"Enough dilly-dally, Ichimaru," 11th Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi scoffed. "Stop trying to avoid the subject. I hear that you met with the ryoka in your jurisdiction. In fact, I even heard that they lived even when you intercepted them. What kind of captain are you if four or five ryoka get past your grip?"

"Oh, they're still alive? Hmm, I was sure I killed them. I must be getting rusty."

"Don't give us that kind of excuse, Ichimaru." 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri sneered. "You're a captain and you can't even sense if weak ryoka survived? Could it be that it was deliberate and you used 'rusty skills' as an excuse?"

"Here we go again," 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro muttered, "Old men and their pointless arguments."

"Ora," Gin mused, "that's one mighty accusation ya got, Juuni-bantai-taicho-san. Are ya sayin' I let them live?"

"That's the childish version of it, yes."

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi. I'm talkin' to him first. Butt out of our conversation."

2nd Division Captain Soifon clicked her tongue, "So uncivilized."

This tirade was interrupted by Yamamoto slamming cane down. "Enough of this twaddle, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki," he shouted. As both of them became silenced, he said, "Now, Ichimaru Gin, you are the first to encounter the ryoka and you let them get away with their lives intact. What," he glared at him, "do you have to say for yourself?" He released a miniscule amount of his reiatsu in slight anger, though it didn't faze Gin.

"I got nothing." That stopped them all.

"What?"

"I ain't got any reason as to why they're still alive. Go ahead, soutaicho-san, give me a punishment."

Aizen spoke up, "Wait, Gin-"

The sound of blaring alarms stopped them short. Soon, an announcement made them all tense. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Before long, Zaraki Kenpachi zoomed out of the hall.

"These ryoka dare to invade our walls. All of you, return to your barracks and prepare for hard contact!"

Reiatsu Orb

"We're going to hit the barrier anytime now!" Yoruichi shouted, amidst Ganju's continued shouting and the noise of the orb whizzing through the air. "Don't lost focus!"

The orb impact on the barrier and remained there for some time.

From along the streets, Aizen stared up at the collided orb in faux shock. "It hit the barrier and didn't disappear. It must be made of dense reiatsu."

The orb soon melted away and Ichigo pondered on that. "Why aren't we falling?"

Yoruichi shouted, "Don't separate! The orb allowed us inside, but it's just holding us temporarily! Soon, the orb's power will cease and the barrier will forcefully attempt to repair itself and cause a tornado of reiko in the process! If that happens, we will be blown away!" Soon enough, everyone felt themselves being pulled to a focal point. "There it is! Grab onto the closest person to you!"

Ichigo begrudgingly grabbed Ganju. Ichiko grabbed Revan, who was surprised at the very quick response. Chad immediately grabbed Orihime and was about to grab Ishida but the Quincy was pulled away. He pushed himself towards him, letting go of the ditzy girl, and threw Ishida to her before he was blown away.

Ichigo attempted to grab his sister and friends before a sudden explosion sent them all flying in different directions.

Kenpachi cursed. "They split into five! Which one is the strongest?!" Then, he dashed off to a random direction.

Ichigo and Ganju were saved by the latter's spell to turn the ground into sand. Ishida and Orihime survived because of the latter's Shun Shun Rikka. Chad broke his fall by using his energy attack to soften it. Yoruichi, who was split away from the others, suddenly flashed away before impact. Revan and Ichiko were speeding towards the ground when the former took the latter bridal style and singlehandedly handled the crash, without even exerting any effort.

Ichiko looked at Revan in awe. "Whoa, are you okay, Revan-san?"

Revan chuckled as he let her down. "That was nothing. I've handled far worse crashes when I started this business."

"So, what do we do?"

"We hide. No doubt, there will be some en route Shinigami to our location." He held out his hand to her.

"Okay." She accepted his hand and they left the area.

Two days later

Revan and Ichiko walked along the streets of Seireitei in the shadows. In the span of two days, they felt the fluctuating reiatsu of friends and Shinigami alike. Ichiko had to give kudos to her companion. While her friends constantly faced enemies, they faced naught but fatigue for two days. He really must have great precognition to be able to avoid detection.

But it would seem that even that has its limits. As both of them rounded a corner, Ichiko tensed at the presence of Aizen Sousuke and his lieutenant.

Aizen smiled. "That's as far as you can go, ryoka." He drew his blade and pointed it at him. "Shall we dance?"

Revan softly pushed Ichiko away and drew his own blade and brandished it. "Then come at me." They both dashed at each other and clashed swords.

"Ryoka," Ichiko turned to Momo, who pointed her blade at him. "I am Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho of the Fifth Division. Prepare yourself!" She charged at him. She immediately drew her blade in retaliation and blocked. They broke blades and Momo chanted, "Hajike, Tobiume!" Her blade turned bright pink and grew three jutte-like prongs along the blade. She made an arc with her blade and numerous fireballs materialized. With a stance, the balls rained down on Ichiko.

Aizen and Revan crossed blades again and caused a powerful burst of reiatsu that shook the foundations around them. One would think that since Aizen is Revan (or vice versa, if you prefer) and maintaining both images of powerful beings require proper focus, it would be difficult for him to balance his attention between himself and his doppelganger at the same time.

It was for that very reason that he, before making his debut in Rukongai, practiced balancing foci between himself and his doppelganger. It first stemmed at a question he had before he started being Rukongai's savior. 'What if I am in an important captain's meeting or if I was called by name to some important event in Seireitei and something big in Rukongai occurred simultaneously?' Thus, he practiced simultaneous control most of the time. He created a doppelganger and had it perform various duties in tandem with him doing the same. In time, he grew accustomed to using two perspectives at once that anyone can't tell any differences in their strengths (much like Nagato's Six Paths of Pain).

As they broke blades and landed on opposite roofs, Aizen said, "Hado no San-juu-san: Sokatsui." Blue flame burst from his palm and attempted to engulf Revan.

In retaliation, the masked man covered his blade with reiatsu and cut the flame in half. "Ah, yes, you have these Kido as supplementary abilities. Kido or not, though, it will not help you defeat me."

Smirking, the brunet held out his blade and said, "Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu." His blade shattered, in full view of the three people present, and mist started to surround him. Soon, multiple Revans arose from the mist and started to attack him.

Wanting to show off, Revan gathered power onto himself and released it, sending all clones away, before saying, "Such a troublesome power. But that is merely trivial. Let me show you the meaning of true power!" Revan floated high into the sky before chunks of Seireitei's buildings flew up to surround him, to Momo's and Ichiko's shock, both having never seen Revan's power.

"Aizen," someone shouted, making them see captains coming at them. In accordance, Soifon, Ichimaru Gin, Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Sajin, Kaname Tousen, and Hitugaya Toshiro landed right behind Aizen. The one who exclaimed his name was Soifon, out of urgency.

"Ah, reinforcements, I presume," Revan mused. "It is of no concern. None of you can match me."

Komamura said, "The rumors are true then. He can use reiatsu to manipulate objects and people to his will."

Byakuya responded, "Then I suggest extreme caution that we not fall prey to his puppetry." He withdrew his blade from its sheath.

The rest agreed and unsheathed their blades.

Aizen said, "Hinamori-kun, I suggest you leave. Go tend to the division. This may get messy."

Momo deactivated her zanpakuto, bowed, and dashed off.

"Ichiko-san," Revan said from above, "you do the same. This is no longer a fight you can live through should you decide to stay here." Nodding, the redhead dashed away.

Soifon shouted, "Lieutenants, don't let her get away!" Blurs shot past them and followed her. Once seeing that Revan wasn't worried in the slightest, she asked, "Are you that confident in the survival skills of a girl you barely know that you do not worry for her?"

"You obviously have no faith in subordinates as I have. Before coming here, I individually tested her and her friends to see if they are ready for such a task as this. She is indeed ready. Indeed, she is more ready than her other female companion, naïve as she is. But, that's enough talk." Releasing his reiatsu, he continued, "You came to pass judgement on me, don't you? Let's see if your sense of _justice_ outweighs mine!"

The air was filled with chants:

"Jinkteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

"Ikorose, Shinso!"

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

"Todoroke, Tenken!"

"Nake, Suzumushi."

"Soten Ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Towers of reiatsu alarmed everyone around them.

With Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi

As Ichigo clashed with Kenpachi again, both widened their eyes at the large pressure that assaulted their senses.

"Wh-what is this?" Ichigo asked as he immediately broke blade contact and jumped away. "Who is producing this kind of reiatsu?"

"Tch," Kenpachi cursed, "what do ya know? Those dumbasses got to fight a strong opponent if they all released their zanpakutos! They must be fighting that Revan guy." Ichigo looked at him, shocked. "What? The masked bastard was told to survive and stop Rukongai gang wars singlehandedly. If the other captains didn't release their zanpakutos, they will have a hard time defeating Revan. But that doesn't matter now! We have our own fight to worry about!" With a yell, Kenpachi jumped at Ichigo, blade poised high.

Back to Revan

Revan jumped away from a slam from Tenken's fist and landed just as he blocked a strike from Suzumebachi. Pushing Soifon away, he quickly turned around and diverted the intended course of the extended blade of Shinso.

He dashed towards Gin but was blocked by a mist copy of Aizen. Performing a complex turn, Revan stabbed the copy through the back, dispelling it, and sending an earth chunk towards Gin.

Gin simply grinned when the chunk shattered into little pieces. He looked at Tosen, who had his blade in front of him, and gave a grinning nod. Tosen didn't reply and instead pointed a palm at Revan, saying, "Hado no Go-juu-yon: Haien." An oblong-shaped energy blast emerged from his palm to attack Revan.

Sensing the attack, Revan had one earth chunk block the attack. Ignoring the flaming earth, he hurled it towards the Kuchiki head, who had his Senbonzakura converge on him.

"Hado no Go-juu-Hachi," the serene voice of Unohana Retsu sounded from the sidelines, "Tenran." A very powerful gust of wind blew away not just the flames of the earth chunk but the very chunk itself. It flew over to Ichigo and Kenpachi's fight, where the latter easily cut it in half to get to the former.

The masked vigilante turned around and sliced an ice dragon in half horizontally but ice started creeping up his blade and Revan was forced to pull it off the somewhat bisected dragon and jump away to remove the ice from his sword. He landed on a tall skyscraper, staring impassively at the captains directly across him. "I must say, I am impressed with Seireitei's captains. You show great promise and potential. You hold powers beyond normal comprehension. Why? Why do you not use that strength for the betterment of your people? Why do you hesitate to cast judgement onto the criminals and wrongdoers of Rukongai? Even before I came, Rukongai is troubled by such things."

Komamura said, "A Shinigami's main duty is to purify Hollows along with protecting its main head, Reio-sama. We have no business in Rukongai, unless one of its inhabitants endangers Soul Society or is under by a Hollow."

Gripping his fists tighter, Revan continued, "So it's all rules and regulation to you? So you have no morals or sympathy for what you seem to deem the rabble that is Rukongai's citizens?"

"How dare you," Kaname started, pointing a blade at him. "How dare you accuse us of apathy to Rukongai?"

"Prove me otherwise, then, Captain." He slashed the air beside him, causing a considerable gash to appear along its route, reaching up to a length fifteen times his height. Shock echoed along their faces as he continued, "Because as of this moment," an even larger pressure than earlier filled the area, "I will no longer hold back." This time, more earth chunks than before surrounded him; the winds started blowing powerfully around them; and lightning coated his body and sword. "If you have to, unleash your Bankai, call your soutaicho." He suddenly appeared in front of Soifon and stabbed her through the stomach, shocking them all with his speed. "You will need it." Using the Force to push Soifon off his blade to a nearby building, he turned around and unleashed a powerful slash that attacked Komamura at the back, his blade's enforcement sending him flying as Soifon did. Unleashing a powerful repulse that sent them all flying far to random directions, he started crossing blades with Unohana Retsu, the sole Captain not sent back.

First Division Barracks

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni frowned as he sensed the continuous blasts of reiatsu at the distance. He recognized one of them as Unohana and another as an infiltrating ryoka. As he stood up, the door to his office were opened and his lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojiro, ran forward and knelt in front of him, saying, "Genryuusai-dono, we have reports of Unohana-taicho battling Revan in the center courtyard."

"I see. Let's go posthaste, Chojiro. We must stop Revan from breaking the peace we have created for years."

Center Courtyard

Unohana gasped in pain as she was slammed to a nearby wall. She fell to her knee as she used her zanpakuto as a crutch and stared up at Revan's slightly shaken form.

Revan sensed the other captains approaching them and said to her, "Is this all Soul Society's dubbed Most Diabolical Criminal could offer?" The newly-arrived captains widened their eyes in shock.

The Fourth Division captain frowned as she healed her wounds. "Where did you hear that title?"

"You'd be surprised at what the elders of Rukongai's violent districts can say under pressure, especially when said elder is once a gang leader. It's amusing, really. In their old age, they fear the slightest mention of torture and they spill their guts. They told me every single detail of their life…even where they hide their pornography from their mistresses." He chuckled. "And all of them had told me one interesting topic: the most diabolical criminal. After much probing, I found out the identity. Unohana Yahiru is her name. Years later, she was recruited into the Gotei 13 as one of its founding members and she changed her name to Unohana Retsu after that. She was told to master all forms of blade combat. While you know that knowledge, you are afraid to use it." He glowered at her. "I wonder…who would win: Soul Society's Most Diabolical Criminal or Soul Society's Most Wanted Vigilante." He gestured to the captain's around them. "With them as our witness, I shall answer that question."

"Um…how," Toshiro awkwardly asked. "If she was one of the founding members and changed her views since then, how could you make her change from Unohana Retsu to Unohana Yachiru in an instant?"

Chuckling, he turned his head to the white-haired boy. "I remember one particular story about Unohana Yachiru. Back in the day, her hair was undone, not in a braid like this. After one particular event, however, she grew to tying her hair in a braid."

"Why?"

"Put it simply, it was to hide the sole scar on her chest. Since then, Unohana Retsu has never removed her braid. I wonder what would happen if I," he suddenly raised his free hand, which held a hairband, "undid it." And Unohana's braided hair started to unravel and fall to the sides.

If what he said was true and Unohana Retsu is indeed one of the founding members of the Gotei 13, also known as the strongest of all the Gotei 13, and he has just unleashed her, then they were all doomed. One thought went through all their minds.

_Oh, shit._

Reiatsu burst out of her body as she slowly stood up, her face covered by her hair. Her wounds began to heal and her hair finally parted to show a one sword-caused scar on her chest. "I suppose this is inevitable." Her voice was cold, detached, and filled with controlled bloodthirstiness. "I must admit, though. I too am curious about my chances against you, Revan." She raised her head and everyone saw the utter lack of emotion in her eyes. "Shall we dance?"

Without warning, Unohana was upon Revan with her blade poised to strike. Fortunately, Revan was constantly alert and avoided the blow.

"Oh, my goodness," Komamura said in shock, seeing the very deep and large crater formed from the blow.

"I think," Aizen started, pushing up his glasses, "we shouldn't interfere with their fight and just…stay clear."

"Seconded," Gin added with his grin. "I don't wanna die yet. I still have lots of persimmons to grow before I die." With the rest agreeing, they jumped away onto higher ground to oversee the battle.

Revan blocked a side slash and kicked Unohana. Following through, he pointed a palm at her and released a stream of lightning.

She whispered, "Danku." A translucent wall of reiatsu appeared and front of her and parted the lightning to the sides, causing considerable fires and damage to the area behind her. She touched the wall and said, "Gaki Rekko." Green energy glowed from her palm and spread out across the translucent wall. Afterwards, beams formed in a cage manner towards Revan.

With speed that the surveying captains (Aizen excluded) couldn't comprehend, he blocked all beams and sent them to random directions. Few went to the air. Some hit the foundations. And the rest were sent burrowing to the ground around him, causing explosions that didn't even hit the two combatants.

Dispelling the wall, Unohana charged at him again. Revan blocked the impending strike, causing a powerful shockwave to occur. She muttered, "Okasen." Yellow energy burst from his blade and collided with Revan. She composed herself and looked at the dust smoke before her. "Even in close range, you still managed to minimize the damage." A figure could be seen within the smoke. "This…truly is interesting."

Revan walked from the smoke with the only damage shown being the dented armor on his chest. "So, the first Kenpachi uses Kido in junction with her attacks. That might ruin Zaraki Kenpachi's day, finding out that the creator of the Kenpachi title uses such, ah, parlor tricks in fighting." Raising his hand, a chunk of earth rose and was sent to Unohana.

She sliced it easily in half and was met with the sudden visage of Revan. Not even shocked, she blocked the sword intended for her throat, causing yet another shockwave.

"This is getting intense," Soifon said, shielding her eyes from the dust and wind. "At this rate, Seireitei will be destroyed by their wayward attacks."

Clashes and bangs were continuously heard and more and more damage was created on the landscape. That all stopped when there was a powerful shout of, "Bansho Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryuujin Jakka!" A powerful torrent of fire separated the two and everyone looked up and saw Yamamoto with his lieutenant.

Revan said, "And so the alpha has come to aid his pack. So the two remaining founding members of the Gotei 13 stand before me. Whatever shall I do?"

"Give it up, Revan," his gruff voice berated him, as though to a child. "You are surrounded by captain-class Shinigami. You cannot hope to win against us all. Surrender peacefully and face justice." The armored man remained silent. "So no surrender," he asked. "I see. Then you must be eliminated, for the sake of peace."

Soon, the surrounding area was met with a tower of flame.

All over Seireitei, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the spectacle. It was thanks to the distraction that Ichiko silently vanished from her chasers' sight.

She rushed back to the center courtyard to see what has become of Revan. Despite his orders, she worried over him.

Back to Revan, he pushed Yamamoto's attack in order to intercept Unohana's. Pushing her blade to the side, he used the opening to kick her on the torso, the enhanced limb sending her farther than normal.

Quickly turning around, he unleashed a torrent of lightning towards Yamamoto. It was easily sent away but that gave him enough time to start a rain of earth pieces towards him. Again, it was easily dealt with.

Now, a wall of fire stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he jumped right into it, to the shock of everyone present.

"He dived right into Ryuujin Jakka's flames without hesitation," Unohana muttered in veiled shock as she stood up.

To add onto the shock, Revan emerged on the other side, unscathed, with his blade poised to stab Yamamoto, who, despite in shock, didn't falter as he sidestepped the stab and slashed at Revan, with full power.

Revan let out a powerful shout of pain before he sped away from him. Up above, Aizen flinched as he felt the scorch of Ryuujin Jakka on his back. Luckily, only Gin noticed, being closest to him. The masked Jedi coated his hands with the Force before he put on his back, healing his severe burns. That's one of the nasty side-effects of simultaneous control. What one is subjected to is felt by the other. Right before his burns were fully healed, he heard two chants.

One chant was "Bakudo no Nana-juu-kyuu: Kuyo Shibari." The other was "Bakudo no Roku-juu-san: Sajo Sabaku."

Yellow energy chains wrapped around him and eight black orbs surrounded him with a ninth appearing on his chest. He cursed at his recklessness (not). Having served its purpose, Aizen cut off his connection to the doppelganger, making it a mere empty shell. But no one knew that.

"It's over." Unohana appeared behind him and stabbed through his stomach. She whispered, "Bankai, Minazuki." Her zanpakuto was coated with a thick, gooey substance which caused the empty doppelganger to shudder and fall limp. Sliding her blade off Revan's fallen body, she jumped away as it was disintegrated by Ryuujin Jakka.

Landing right beside Yamamoto, he regarded her with a glare and said, "Be thankful that your clash did not cause lasting damage to Seireitei, Unohana-taicho." He held out his hand, which has her hairband. "Next time, I suggest you tighten your band to prevent him from loosening it."

Without saying a word, she took the band and fixed her hair in a braid. Immediately after that, she said, "If you'll excuse me, sotaicho…" She vanished.

The rest of the audience jumped down from their vantage points and inspected the place where Revan's charred corpse was going to be. A powerful wind blew and scattered what seemed to be ashes of the body to the air.

"Thus ends one of Seireitei's greatest threats," Kaname said, his head hung low. "He was a powerful adversary and he fought till the end. He has my respect." He turned around and left, Komamura following him.

A gasp was heard and everyone turned to see Ichiko, her eyes wide in shock and alarm.

Soifon immediately appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious. "Foolish girl," she sneered, "even after the fool said not to stay here, she went back anyway. Heh, she practically handed herself over to us."

Aizen walked over to her and said, "Now, now, Soifon-taicho, there's no need to be snide. She was just worried over her companion. It would seem that she does not trust Revan as much as he does her."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. He's dead and she's captured. That's all that matters. On that note, bring her to the prison quarters. She'll be the first of the ryoka to experience Seireitei justice!"

Before he could even reply, she left. He sighed and carried her bridal style. He turned to the others and said, "Well, since she's gone, I can't really refuse."

They nodded as Aizen vanished with no one seeing the smirk on his face.

With Ichigo and Kenpachi

Our lovable Shinigami daiko's head perked up from his hiding place. _Ichiko…she's fine…just unconscious. That means she was captured. Dammit, and just earlier, I sensed Chad's reiatsu drop to almost nothing. I have to end this quickly! Will you help me, ossan?_

From within, his mentor's voice replied, _"You know I need not answer. I am here at your beck and call, Ichigo."_

_Then, let's go!_

With some unusual force guiding his move, he jumped out of the foundation he was hiding behind, narrowly avoiding it being sliced by Kenpachi's attack. Rolling and recovering, Ichigo charged at him.

The Captain looked at him and raised his blade to slash at him. In slow motion, Ichigo could see it falling. He could even predict where it would strike. He sidestepped the slash and did an uppercut to Kenpachi, causing a powerful gash to appear on his torso. Continuing, he pushed Kenpachi hard with his shoulder and fired a Getsuga Tenshou at him.

Before it connected, the area exploded in yellow reiatsu. Maddened laughter reached his ears. "That's it! This is what I'm talking about!" Kenpachi was seen amidst the dust smoke, laughing and shouting, "The thrill of battle! That is truly the best feeling! Come on, Ichigo! Don't hold back because I," he put a hand to his eyepatch, "WON'T!" He removed it and even more reiatsu exploded from him. His yellow reiatsu shifted to change to a deathly skull.

"Well, isn't that cheating? You got something in that eye of yours, don't ya?

"Huh? Something in my eye, you say? Don't kid around. I got nothing hidden in my eye. Look." He presented the patch to Ichigo, showing a few mouths on it, to the daiko's shock. "This is something I had SRDI create to keep my reiatsu in check. This allows me to enjoy my battles longer! Otherwise, it won't be as fun if your enemies just kept on dropping because of my reiatsu!"

"_Do you hear his blade mourning? He has never listened to that voice. If they do not trust each other when fighting side-by-side they will diminish each other's strength. For someone who believes in his own strength, it is impossible to understand. Do you trust me, Ichigo?"_

_You know I do. Lend me your power, Zangetsu no ossan. We must not fail in a battle with a Shinigami who does not know the value of working together with his zanpakuto._

"_My power is yours, Ichigo. Together, we shall overcome this fragile yet sturdy brick wall before us."_

Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed to match Kenpachi's. His blue reiatsu seemed to form the shape of some demonic skull. The captain grinned even wider. "So you have more reiatsu to spare, huh? That's good! I don't want this fight to end!"

"Of course I should have more strength. I have Zangetsu helping me."

"Tch, you are like everyone else. Zanpakuto are just tools. They do not have names or shit like that."

Ichigo remained silent. "Then, show me, Kenpachi. Show me the strength of a lone wolf. Let's see which would win: the lone wolf or the dynamic duo." He charged at Kenpachi, his blade alight with reiatsu.

Kenpachi roared as he followed suit. They both clashed and a powerful explosion occurred. Once the dust smoke cleared, Ichigo and Kenpachi would be seen unmoving from their collision spot.

The battle-hungry captain smirked. "Heh, it seems ya won…Ichigo…" Zangetsu was dug deep across his chest, making an X with the gash from earlier. Meanwhile, Ichigo avoided a fatal blow from Kenpachi's sword, having angled his body so that the sword will make a shallow stab wound away from his stomach. Both warriors removed their blades and Kenpachi fell to the ground, unconscious, and Ichigo simply fell to his knees, too weak to move.

The pink-haired fukutaicho jumped down from her perch and smiled at Ichigo, who looked at her with blurry eyes. "Thank you! Ken-chan had so much fun today!" She turned around and carried Kenpachi over her shoulder, easily managing his weight. That's a big improvement for someone with a child's body. She looked back at him and beamed and said, "Don't die, okay, Berry-chan! Ken-chan won't like it if you do!" She then jumped away just Ichigo's head lolled down in unconsciousness. Yoruichi soon appeared in front of him, praising him through the golden eyes.

"That was impressive," Yoruichi said. "You should be proud. No one can just match up to Zaraki Kenpachi, beat him, and still manage to stay conscious for a few minutes. Heh, if only they could see you know, they'd be very proud of you." The cat nimbly walked over to Ichigo and said, "Let's get you out of here. Ever since Revan died facing Yamamoto, the whole Seireitei has been on high alert looking for the rest of the ryoka. It's dangerous out in the open. I guess it's time to kick it up a notch." Yoruichi started glowing blue and smoke started to erupt from the feline body as it changed form.

With Aizen – Later that night

"Ora, you're here already?" Gin said with a grin. "I thought you would like to examine our fraternal twin friend."

"Don't amuse me, Gin," Aizen replied, his eyes never leaving his screen. "Who do you think I am, Josef Mengele? I am not so much interested in the Kurosaki twins as much as I am interested in their individual growth. I am not tyrannical so as to perform experiments without consent. That is Kurotsuchi's level. No. I had done nothing to her. Why should I since Mayuri is already making his move."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Apparently, he's come back from a fight with the Ishida Quincy severely damaged and only his…liquidated form saved him from certain death. He is not in a manageable mood as of this moment and ordered Nemu to retrieve the fraternal twin to experiment on her."

"And why is that?"

Aizen stopped typing and turned around to say, "To emulate the Nazi's 'Angel of Death.' He plans to see if twins carry some bond with each other beyond normal psychology. Of course," his glasses flashed above his smirk, "that's when I come in."

"Ah, so you're using the gratitude approach to influence young Kurosaki's perspective of Shinigamis. You are a shrewd man, Aizen-taicho."

"It's sad that I have to scar her mind. Such a scarred mind does not fit such an unscarred face. But it is necessary to start a chain reaction of revelations about Seireitei's corruption. And she will be the start."

* * *

That's the end of the new chapter.

So I want to ask my dear reviewers something.

Who else would you like to be with Aizen in his betrayal of Seireitei? Gin and Tousen are a given. I'm sure that all of you recognized Toshiro, Byakuya, Nemu, and Rangiku. I already have others in mind but I want to hear your opinions. Please be aware that all requests will be considered and not all of them will appear.

Thanks. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 5: Betrayal

* * *

Twelfth Division

Ichiko opened her eyes and stared at black. _What the hell?_ She tried to get up but couldn't. _What's going on?_ She looked down and her eyes widened in shock and horror as she found herself bound to a table and naked. _WHAT IS THIS!?_

"Don't move, subject," a sickening voice said. "This will just make it more difficult."

She turned to see a clown-faced man in captain robes with his lieutenant behind him. "Who are you?"

"I suppose I should also add the 'do not talk' addendum. Test subjects neither talk nor move." He took out a syringe. "Now then, shall we begin?" He expelled a little amount on the ground and it sizzled a bit.

That didn't bode well with Ichiko and she started resisting.

"Damn it," he exclaimed. "I ordered you to sit still!" She didn't. "Nemu, restrain her!"

His lieutenant looked at him before starting to move towards her.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"It isn't every day that I see a Shinigami twin. I'm just going to dissect you and experiment on you and see if you have some form of spiritual link to your brother."

"WHAT," she shouted. "This is inhuman! The Shinigami allow you to do this?!"

"Tch," he sneered, "why does everyone try to appeal to my humanity? I care nothing for humans or those like it. By that extension, I care for no one, not even myself. Every single being in this world simply exist to be my test subject. Now, Nemu, shut her up."

Nemu took out a ball of cloth and put it in Ichiko's mouth.

"That's better. I lost enough time already. I won't have you take more."

"Don't worry, Kurotsuchi Mayuri," a smooth voice said from behind him. "She won't be the one to take it." Mayuri turned around to see the passive face of Aizen. "I will."

"Aizen," Mayuri asked, "What the hell are you doing in my lab? In fact, how did you get in without me noticing?" Before he could continue, he was knocked unconscious by a blow to his neck.

Aizen simply replied, "You don't need to know." When Mayuri slumped to the floor, he said, "Nemu-kun, remove the bindings from the ryoka. She isn't supposed to be here." As Nemu did as commanded, he turned to the downed captain and continued, "Orders were that she was to be detained, alongside the other captured ryoka, and stay there. Kurotsuchi Mayuri is in violation of that order by taking her from there. As such, I hereby place him under arrest." He raised a finger and said, "Bakudo no Roku-juu-San: Sajo Sabaku." Yellow chains of energy emerged and bound Mayuri tightly.

Once free, Ichiko sat up and hid her body.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Kurosaki Ichiko-kun. I have seen countless female bodies that I have learned to control myself in the presence of one. Nemu, get Ichiko-kun her clothes."

She nodded and left. Ichiko slowly asked, "You're the one that fought Revan-san first, weren't you?"

"Ah, yes, it's a shame that he's dead. He would've made a wonderful sparring partner."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I recently discovered that Mayuri had someone pick you up from the prison after you dropped off there. I had my doubts about that since he wasn't supposed to be someone to anger the stronger captains but after checking the prison and camera logs, it was true. I went over here posthaste. It seems I was just in time." Nemu came back with her clothes. "I'm sorry but we now have to bring you back to the prison."

Ichiko said, "I can't really dress myself in the presence of a man."

"And I can't turn my back a free ryoka and let her do as she pleases."

"Well…can you at least turn around?"

"Alright, Nemu, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash." He slowly turned around and looked down at Mayuri's unconscious form. His eyes were the only ones to show signs of disgust. Even the Mandalorians and the Sith weren't as revolting as the clown before him. No. And that was considering the Mandalorians lived for conflict and consider wars and battles as ways to gain honor and the Sith had various ways of torturing for information and pleasure. But even those two had values. If there's one thing Aizen or Revan hated, it was the people who disregard life as a pointless existence. _Well, let's see how much he holds onto that philosophy._

"Alright, I'm done." Aizen turned around and faced the clothed Ichiko. "So I guess you guys have my zanpakuto?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well, let's just get out of here. I'll take a jail cell over this place."

"Nemu, lead Ichiko-kun on. I'll personally put Mayuri away. Whoever put him here must be insane to not see him for what he is." Nemu and Ichiko went on ahead and Aizen hauled Mayuri over his shoulder. As such, no one saw the smirk the graced his features.

With Ichigo

Clangs and crashes echoed in the vast space as Ichigo and a material Zangetsu fought in a battlefield of canyons filled with different swords. Up high in one mountain, a dark-skinned woman with purple hair and golden eyes surveyed the fight with a frown. Her hand held a coiled rope of some kind, which was glowing.

Ichigo's blade shattered against Zangetsu's and he skidded back, not allowing his form to fall. He grabbed the sword beside him and started to fight again.

Yoruichi smirked. _Heh, he's progressing fast. He's learned not to lose stance even with the loss of a weapon._ _He's progressing quite well for someone his age. He can read Zangetsu's movements and attacks clearly, clearly enough for him to attack, block, dodge, and counter effectively. Kisuke was right. Ichigo really can surprise you._

Another sword was broken and Ichigo was sent flying into the air. However, he quickly recovered and landed on one hill. He dashed towards a nearby sword and grabbed it, just in time to block Zangetsu's next attack. "What's wrong, Zangetsu?" He taunted. "I can see your moves! You need to kick it up a notch to catch me off-guard!"

Zangetsu didn't reply. Instead, he jumped away and raised his blade. "You want me to kick it up a notch, Ichigo? Then, you shall have it." He slashed his blade downward, saying, "Getsuga Tensho."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the blast engulfed him.

Prison Cell

Ishida, Chad, and Ganju had their eyes widened when Ichiko was brought in with them, courtesy of Aizen and Nemu.

"So you were captured too, Kurosaki-san," Ishida asked.

Ichiko nodded. "I was captured ways earlier but some sicko clown guy, that guy over there," she pointed to Mayuri over Aizen's shoulder and Ishida's face darkened, "took me from another cell to experiment on me. It was thanks to, uh…Aizen-san, that I was saved."

Aizen replied, "As I said, orders were that the ryoka are to be detained and remain detained in the prison cell. Taking them out for any trivial reason is strictly forbidden. Kurotsuchi Mayuri disobeyed that order and took Ichiko-kun to his lab. As such, after the situation with the ryoka is finished, his sentence will be the first to be brought into light."

Ishida sneered, "Why not just kill him and be done with it?" Ganju, Chad, and Ichiko looked at him in shock. Aizen and Nemu remained passive.

"Killing another Shinigami without justifiable cause is also forbidden in Seireitei."

"And a Shinigami killing a Quincy is not?! That monster took most of my people and experimented on them and killed them, MY GRANDFATHER INCLUDED!"

"Ah, so it's vengeance you seek?"

"Justice," he shot back.

"Justice and vengeance are often confused with one another. How could they not? What justice is for one person is vengeance for another, don't you agree? What you call justice may be vengeance in the eyes of your friends. However, I have enough experience to know that what you want is vengeance not justice. Justice is about achieving balance. Vengeance is about achieving personal gratification."

Ishida gritted his teeth. "How can this be personal gratification if killing Kurotsuchi Mayuri would alleviate my clan's suffering?"

"You are not thinking, Quincy," Aizen softly snapped. "You cloud your mind with your hatred, your thirst for vengeance. Eventually, you would succumb to that hatred and you would fall. Fall to the dark side."

"Dark side," Ishida asked, curious, "What is this dark side?"

"That is what I call the very existence of those who were easily consumed by their emotions and were corrupted by them. That is what I call beings like Hollows. I'm sure you've had your lessons. Hollows are born from Human souls who have yet to pass over to Soul Society because of old grudges, loved ones, or must-protect places. They have emotional ties to such things. And that is what allows them to be corrupted. Their ties are too powerful that it instead engulfs the whole soul, transforming into a Hollow. That's when they are ruled by instinct and emotion alone. Tell me. Are you a Hollow, Ishida Uryu, a being ruled by instinct and emotion, a being of the dark side?"

"No," Ishida gritted out. "So what do you want me to do then, Shinigami? Do you want me to just forgive that man for what he has done?"

"Oh, no, I'm not asking that from the man whose clan was experimented on by Mayuri. All I ask is that you wait. Just wait and you will see him receive his just rewards." Smiling, he turned around and left with the two Shinigami in tow, leaving Ishida to his thoughts, alongside Ichiko, Chad, and Ganju.

Timeskip - Execution Time

Kuchiki Rukia watched at the towering bird of flame that would eventually pierce and eradicate her soul.

Down below, various captains and lieutenants watched the approaching execution with passive faces.

In accordance, the present captains and lieutenants are as follows: Yamamoto and Chojiro of the First Division, Soifon and Omaeda of the Second Division, Gin and Izuru of the Third Division, Unohana and Isane of the Fourth Division, Aizen and Momo of the Fifth Division, Byakuya of the Sixth Division, and Shunsui and Nanao of the Eighth Division.

As the phoenix, also known as the Sokyoku, started its pathway to pierce Rukia, it was stopped by some force. Rukia's closed eyes opened and widened upon seeing that familiar orange hair.

"Yo, Rukia," Ichigo said, Zangetsu blocking the beak of the Sokyoku.

"Ichigo," she replied…before she shouted, "IDIOT!" He was taken aback. "I told you that I don't want to be saved! Now your only chance of escaping is gone!"

"What the hell? Midget, don't shout at me! I am saving your life here! The least you could do is to shout in a girly voice, 'Oh, Ichigo, thank you for saving me.'"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT, IDIOT!"

"Impossible," Soifon muttered, "a mere zanpakuto stopped the Sokyoku? Who is this boy?"

Unseen to all, Aizen smirked.

The Sokyoku reared back and was about to charge at Ichigo again when it was stopped by a rope that was tied around its neck. Everyone looked down to see a sheepish Jushiro.

"Oh, my, it seems I was late to the festivities." Beside him was an item with a particular crest on it.

"That's the Shihoin crest." Soifon said in shock.

Shunsui appeared in front of the shield and said, "You sure took your time." He unsheathed his sword and Jushiro did the same.

"Stop them! They're trying to destroy the Sokyoku!"

Too late, both elder captains stabbed the two spaces in the shield that sent a stream of reiatsu towards the rope by the Sokyoku's neck. It screamed and it was destroyed.

Ichigo smirked and jumped towards the rack. He stabbed it and a blinding explosion took place.

When it cleared, Ichigo was to one side and Rukia was under his arm.

"Heh," she softly said, "I won't say thank you…idiot."

"Whatever," he replied.

Soifon's look of shock was utterly priceless, in Aizen's opinion. "He destroyed the arbor of the Sokyoku?! Who is he?"

Then they all heard sounds of pain and exclamation. Everyone looked at the source to see Renji amidst the unconscious forms of the Kido Corps people.

"Yo, Renji," Ichigo shouted, "you sure took your time!"

"Shut up, Ichigo!"

Rukia's face set to one of relief when she felt herself being raised higher, above Ichigo's shoulder. "Oi, Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Renji, who started to figure it out, became nervous. "Hey, you're not going to-"

"CATCH," Ichigo shouted as he threw the screaming Rukia towards him.

"YOU IDIOT," Renji shouted back as he caught her. "Don't just throw her!"

"Run, Renji! Her life is in your hands now!"

The redhead nodded and carried her away.

"What are you doing, you fools?" Soifon exclaimed to the lieutenants, "He's trying to get away with the death-row. Get them!"

Isane, Chojiro, and Omaeda did so but were blocked by Ichigo.

One by one, they released their zanpakuto. And one by one, Ichigo quickly disposed of them.

"Nee-san," Kiyone shouted. She rushed to her sister but was intercepted and incapacitated by Soifon, who quickly dealt with the approaching Sentro.

"How dare you two go against the Gotei 13," Soifon snarled. "Luckily, 3rd seats like you two are replaceable." She was cut off by a purple blur that pushed her off the cliff.

Jushiro was about to help his fallen subordinates but was relayed by Shunsui. They both left the Sokyoku Hill with Yamamoto in tow. With Ichigo, he started to clash with Byakuya. Unohana has taken her lieutenant and left using her zanpakuto, Minazuki.

"My, my," Gin muttered with a grin. "It seems that we're the only captains without an opponent, Aizen-taicho. What do we do?"

Giving a smirk, he said, "What else, Gin? We start Phase 3."

Kuchiki clan home

Kuchiki Ginrei, grandfather to Kuchiki Byakuya, walked along the halls of his clan home, intent on solving one particular riddle that has him baffled. Over the past few days, he's sensed an unknown reiatsu come and go in his clan home. Since it is unknown to him, he's decided to investigate from the start. However, he's had no leads. What is unusual, though, is that this reiatsu is sort of familiar to him, although he does not know how or where.

He paused when he felt two powerful reiatsus emanate from the Sokyoku Hill.

_Ah, so Byakuya-kun has unleashed Bankai. This ryoka must be incredibly powerful to match his strength._

He continued walking until he finally sensed that same reiatsu again. This time, it came from the Kuchiki elder's quarters, on the other end of the clan home. He rushed to it immediately. He will not let it get away.

Drawing his blade, he slowed down as he neared the quarters. Despite the lack of evidence to prove so, Ginrei knew that death surrounds this place. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes were met with the sight of every single elder sliced up and dead on the clan home floor. _Who could have done this? _He looked around for the culprit. He heard a slight giggle behind him and he quickly turned to see a petite figure jump over the clan home wall.

His face was set into a frown as he gave chase. Despite his frowning yet calm exterior, inside, he was a flurry of emotion. He would not forgive the cretin who dared to kill the elders.

In the meantime

Tosen and Komamura were having a hard time battling Kenpachi. He's a ballistic juggernaut, enough said. Even Tosen's Bankai wasn't a match for him. Now, as the dark-skinned man stayed back, he watched as Komamaura unleash his Bankai against the impressed form of Kenpachi.

"That's it!" Kenpachi shouted. "That's what I'm talking about! This'll be a fun fight!"

Amidst the chaos, no one saw Tosen slowly leave the area.

Back to Ginrei

Kuchiki Ginrei's frown seemed to be set upon his face as he berated himself for losing sight of the assailant. Here he was, chasing the intruder who killed every Kuchiki elder, and he lost him. He started to use his aged sensory abilities to detect him. Far away, on the Sokyoku Hill, he sensed the battle recede and his grandson's and the ryoka's reiatsu decreased to lower levels. But he digresses.

He found that same unusual reiatsu headed towards the Seijotokyorin. _So his true intentions are actually on the Central 46. The Kuchiki elders were just bonuses. I won't let them spill another drop of blood! _With that vow in mind, he dashed towards the Central 46 chambers posthaste.

Sometime later

Ginrei arrived at the chambers, only to see its doors open. That can't be. Only someone from the inside can open the doors of such an esteemed place. Who in their right mind could have allowed them entry? Something is wrong. He kept his senses on high alert and his hand on his zanpakuto as he slowly entered.

The main courtroom was barren of life so he trekked further in, knowing the consequences of what he is doing.

If the Central 46 chambers are already this tight on entrance, the Seijotokyorin is even tighter, to the point of paranoia. No Shinigami is allowed entry to it. That is one of the greatest laws of Soul Society. That is to avoid any possibility of bribery, blackmail, etc.

But if the courtroom was barren, then the only way the assailant could go is further in.

When he neared the Seijotokyorin, he found light emanating from behind the slightly ajar doors. He quickly masked his reiatsu to avoid being detected. He crept as near as possible to the door and peered inside. His eyes went wide in shock.

Within, the people in attendance were Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin, Kira Izuru, the assailant, Momo Hinamori, and Aizen Sousuke.

"Tch," Toshiro spat, "we went here as fast as we could but the place is empty. Those old crones must have bailed somewhere when the fighting broke out above. They are nothing more than cowards."

"Ah," Aizen said softly. "But even cowards can be tricky when needed. My sensory abilities cannot detect them since this very room is made with Sekkisekki. Even someone such as I would find it difficult to sense them."

"Yare, yare," Gin said, "We came all this way but it was pointless. The old bats escaped. Can't ya find out where the escape entrance is, Aizen-taicho?"

"No. I have not studied this place to an extent that I know every nook and cranny of it. At least, I know which council member resides in which dormitory. At best, I know only the basic blueprint of the Seijotokyorin, the one detailing which room is which. Also, with their cunning, one can think that they have not included their escape routes in the blueprints." He shook his head. "Regardless, we still remain true to our mission. We have to reclaim Kuchiki Rukia from Abarai Renji and leave before everyone can stop us. Tosen is already headed towards their location so all we need left is the signal.

_Is this what I think it is? Aizen Sousuke is planning to kill the Central 46 and has something planned for Kuchiki Rukia? I must inform everyone at once that their enemy is not the ryoka! _He silently slipped away, not noticing the smirk on Aizen's face.

Once back onto the Central 46 courtroom, he wrote black markings across his arms and held them in front of him, where a rectangular box of energy appeared. He whispered, "Bakudo no Nana-ju-nana: Tenteikura!"

Normally, a Tenteikura can only connect to people whom the user has met firsthand. However, as he is a captain, his Tenteikura is on another level. He can use reiatsu as his source. As such, he has connected to ever Captain, Lieutenant, and ryoka that Ginrei knows is not part of the conspiracy.

"To all taichos, fuku-taichos, and ryoka, please listen to my words. I have just witness a very terrible truth: the truth of Aizen Sousuke."

Later

"Unbelievable," Jushiro muttered in shock. Shunsui was beside him, both holding their Shikai zanpakutos. Around them were flames that were summoned by Yamamoto's Shikai. "Not just Aizen but Toshiro-kun, too," he added.

"My, my," Shunsui said as he tipped his hat. "I would say that our fight is postponed, neh, Yama-jii?"

Base of the Sokyoku Hill

"All of you guys heard that, right?" Ichiko asked. Everyone nodded. "We should go on ahead to where Rukia-chan is!"

"Do you even know where she is, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked. He was 'forced' to come with them to be healed.

"Uhh…no, I don't. But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try."

Raising a brow, Byakuya said, "You gave him to Renji. I can sense his reiatsu without much trouble." He paused before he frowned. "He's back up there." He looked up at the Sokyoku Hill. "I don't know why or how but Renji is up there. And he's not alone."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Guys, let's go! We have no time to lose!" They all turned back and started to run as fast as they could upstairs.

Atop the Hill

When they all got to the top, they were just in time to see Aizen arrive via Sentan Hakuja. The cloth retreated to Gin's sleeve as the brunet stepped towards Renji, who was still holding Rukia. Behind them, Tosen stood at guard.

"Greetings, Abarai-kun, welcome back to the Sokyoku Hill."

"Spare me the salutations, Aizen," Renji spat. "I know that you are a traitor."

"Oh," Aizen smirked. "So you know. Ginrei-kun really works fast to transmit such a message in a short time."

"You knew he was eavesdropping?"

"Of course I did. I let him listen in on purpose. It doesn't really make any difference whether or not he heard. It does nothing to my plans. Now, hand me Kuchiki Rukia."

"Go to Hell."

He chuckled. "That's an interesting choice of words, Abarai-kun. However, I have no intention of going to Hell as of yet. If you don't release her," he drew his zanpakuto, "I will make you." He used Shunpo to get near Renji and was about to slash his zanpakuto down when it was blocked by Ichigo.

"Yo, Renji," he gruffly said. "Sorry for the long wait." Ichigo pushed Aizen's zanpakuto away, taking its master with it. "I had to run ahead of the others."

"Sorry, Aizen-taicho," Gin said, "I was late in stopping him."

"No, no, it's alright, Gin. Numbers mean nothing against experience and power. By all means," Aizen paused as he watched Ichigo and Renji bicker back and forth, "let every one of his companions through. It is inevitable that they would come here, regardless of your intentions."

They finally stopped their argument and stared at Aizen.

"Oi, Renji, can you fight?"

"Yeah, but I can't and won't let go of Rukia, just in case one of those bastards had the idea to pluck her from under our noses."

"It's fine. I need a distraction. Can you give me one?"

"Yeah, but I can only give you a fraction of a second. You need to act the moment I give the signal." He held his zanpakuto in front of him and said, "Hoero, Zabimaru." As the normal blade turned to its segmented whip form, he whispered, _"Sorry, Zabimaru, but I need you to hang it in there for a short while." _He then slammed Zabimaru to the ground, shouting, "Higa Zekko!"

The segments detached from the blade and zoomed towards Aizen. Ichigo soon followed with his own brand of speed.

Once the segments slammed down on Aizen, Ichigo coated Tensa Zangetsu with his Getsuga Tensho, like he did earlier with Byakuya, and slashed. The area was covered with black and Ichigo couldn't see for a while.

However, when it cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened when the whole attack, Getsuga and Tensa combined, was stopped by Aizen's raised zanpakuto and open palm behind it.

"I must admit," Aizen started, "Your attack was certainly powerful and would have at least burnt me had I not blocked. However, with you weakened as you are," Aizen suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, "you can't even hold a candle to me."

Aizen simply took one step forward and Ichigo fell to the floor, unable to move his limbs. "What did you do to me, bastard?"

"I would have thought that a son of a doctor would recognize that I rendered your limbs immovable and numb when I hit the pressure points in the places where it counts." Aizen again did the same thing to Renji and amazingly bypassed Rukia to hit all pressure points on the redhead's body. Aizen chuckled at Renji's form before he hoisted Rukia through her collar. He paused when he saw Ichigo struggle to move.

"Stay put, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your mission is over."

"What mission are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't know your purpose for coming to Seireitei? Hmm, I would have thought Urahara Kisuke told you of such a thing."

In the distance, Ichiko, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, and Ganju arrived at the hilltop, oddly with Byakuya leaving them midway up the stairs, and were about to help their friends when Gin stepped up and bombarded them with his reiatsu.

"Now, now," he said, "I may have missed your first friend when he came here but I won't let you pass."

Back to Aizen, he slowly let Rukia drop before he turned to Ichigo. "I knew that you would come here through Western Rukongai. That's why I had Gin intercept you so that you would be forced to go through Shiba Kukaku's cannon. Revan's arrival was…unwanted but not unexpected." He frowned. "The chance of him joining your group was a 50-50 chance at least. Nevertheless, when you entered Seireitei, your arrival was enough of a distraction for me to look for the greatest threat to my plan, Revan. Finally, after days of searching, I found him with your sister. Thankfully, the defeat of Revan gave every other captain the determination to focus on the remaining ryoka. They didn't even know that I would betray them. Originally, I planned to fake my death and use the turmoil to sneak my way around Seireitei. But Revan's death would do."

"Wait, how did you know where we end up?"

"That's odd. Why else would you come to Western Rukongai? Wasn't it the referential point of Urahara Kisuke?" Ichigo looked shocked. "Ah, so it seems he neglected to inform you the true purpose of your mission here. Let me tell you a little lesson, Ichigo-kun, about Shinigami. I'm sure you are aware of the four branches of study: Hado, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and Hoho. A Shinigami can train all he wants in any or all of these branches. However, once he reaches the maximum point, that's it. He can no longer improve. That's where I come in. I studied different methods of improvement. One particular study I stumbled upon was something Hollowfication, the mixture of a Shinigami and a Hollow. And the one who proposed this study was Urahara Kisuke. He made a particular object that would allow such a thing. That object is called the Hogyoku. However, he knew the dangers it possessed so he attempted to destroy it. It was impossible so he went to the next best thing: he put it inside a soul. Can you guess who it is?"

"You mean-"

"Yes. The soul where he put it in was Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo's eyes widened. "But by the time I discovered that fact, she had already gone to Karakura Town. I devised then a way to bring her back. That was when I noticed you, Ichigo-kun. You have such a high amount of reiatsu that Hollows couldn't resist hunting you. It was proven true when a Hollow attacked your home and she gave Shinigami powers to you. That was the main key to brining Kuchiki Rukia back here, by using laws. She would be forced to stay in the Human World while recovering her powers. And as the norm, a Shinigami who stays in the Human World for a long time would have to use a gigai. Gigais and souls in gigais are traceable but Rukia-kun vanished the moment she entered hers. How could that be? It is another of Urahara Kisuke's inventions. One of his notes tells of a material that isn't reiryoku-made, so it was easy to hide under the radar. He used that material to make a gigai and give it to Rukia-kun. However, that same gigai has one other setting. It was designed to slowly sap the soul's reiatsu to human levels. That gigai was designed to make a Shinigami a human. It was a long road but eventually the Central 46 assigned Byakuya-kun and Abarai-kun to retrieve her. When she returned, she was then sentenced to the Sokyoku. There were two ways in which a foreign object can be removed from a soul. One would be for something of high heat to disintegrate the soul. The other is by manipulating the soul particles in the soul body to make an opening sufficient enough to let the object go." He took out a small device from his shikakusho and activated it. His right hand turned into a sickly green thing. He smirked as he knelt towards Rukia. He cupped her chin with his left and put his right to her chest. As he let out a small burst of reiatsu, Rukia was caught in Aizen's piercing eyes and didn't notice that a small hole opened up on her chest. Aizen put his hand inside and pulled out a small orb. "Hmm…so this is the Hogyoku. I never imagined it would be this small." He looked down at Rukia and saw that hole close. "Urahara Kisuke never ceases to amaze me. He made a plan and a counterplan in case this fails. He pocketed the Hogyoku and walked towards Ichigo and knelt by his face. "Curious," he muttered, "For a human, you learn Shinigami skills so quickly and efficiently. Maybe it's because you're human. Humans have a short lifespan compared to Shinigami and Hollows. That lifespan is what perhaps makes them eager to do a change in their lives or to adapt to a situation wherein it requires it. Perhaps I should expand my studies on humans as well." He stopped when a stinger and an open palm was presented to his neck. "Ah, I see the cavalry has arrived." He turned his head to the owner of the open palm. "It's good to see you again, Yoruichi."

"Don't move." Soifon started.

"Or you'll lose your head." Yoruichi finished.

One by one, more Shinigami arrived at the battlefield. Toshiro was held by Jushiro, Ranigku by Nanao, Gin by Shunsui, Kira by Iba, Momo by Ginrei, the silent and mysterious assailant by members of the Onmitsukido, and Tosen by Hisagi.

Aizen smiled, garnering the attention of everyone.

"What's so funny," Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just…the sky's so beautiful, isn't it?" He looked up at the sky, where a crack suddenly appeared.

"Soifon, get away," she shouted. The moment they jumped, a yellow beam hit the area around Aizen. More yellow beams burst from the crack and hit various Shinigami, all of whose arrestors avoided them. To their shock and horror, not just Aizen, Momo, Gin, Kira, Toshiro, Rangiku, Tosen, and the assailant were hit by the beam. Byakuya, Nemu, Unohana, Isane, Kiyone, Komamura, Ganju, and Rukia were hit as well. And at the distance more yellow beams hit various places in Seireitei. There were a few that hit Rukongai.

"What's going on," Jushiro asked in horrification.

"This is a Negacion," Yamamoto said. "Gillians have this ability to save their comrades if needed." True enough, the cracks opened more and revealed dozens of Gillians bundled up in that space. "The moment they have entered that place, they are untouchable. They are now in a different dimension from us. Still," Yamamoto's eye opened, "how could you have turned them against the Shinigami, Aizen Sousuke?"

"Turn them," Aizen raised a brow as the ground beneath him shook and detached from the earth. "I didn't turn them. I simply opened their eyes to the truth."

"What truth is that?"

He replied, "The truth that the Shinigami of Soul Society are not worthy of the title of protector of souls. If anything, you are simply protectors in name. Rukongai has not improved ever. The Central 46 have grown too arrogant. And you allow fools into the Gotei 13." He turned to Ishida. "Quincy, I told you earlier that you should wait, didn't I? The moment is now." He took out a small cube and expanded it. Immediately, the bound form of Mayuri appeared, to the shock of the people on the Sokyoku Hill.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Mayuri shouted. "When I get out of here, I will dissect you with extreme prejudice!"

Aizen simply smirked as he put his hand on the air beside him, his palms facing the levitating block of earth. It shook for a while before it stopped. "Ishida Uryu, you decide." He held up Mayuri by the neck. "Do I kill him or do I spare him?"

Ishida's eyes widened. "What?"

"In the prison, you wanted me to kill him, didn't you? What do you choose now? Should I go forth with that decision and kill him now!"

Mayuri was struggling. "You can't kill me! I'm invincible! Nemu! Where are you?! Get me out of here!"

"She is no longer yours, Mayuri-kun. I removed those forbidden Kidos you put on her. You do remember the reiatsu block and loyalty Kido you placed on her?" Mayuri looked at him in horror. He then whispered, "Heh, you have nothing more to your name. Up here, your fate is in my hands." He looked down. "Well, what is your decision, Ishida Uryu?"

Back then, Ishida would have said to kill him then and there. But now, he was unsure. Could he really condone killing on such a level? He gritted his teeth and kept silent.

"I see," Aizen said with a frown. "Then I will deliver his judgement."

"W-wait," Mayuri stuttered out, "mercy!"

"You are trash, a warrior, and a hypocrite. You are trash because you disgust me. You are a warrior and warriors do not beg for mercy. You are a hypocrite because you, who do not think much of life, even yourself, are begging _me_ to spare _yours_." With a quick movement, Aizen beheaded the clown captain.

As the body slumped down, Jushiro shouted, "All of you! Why are you joining that man?! What did he do or say that made you betray the Gotei 13?"

Kiyone and Isane answered as one, "He was our savior. He saved us when he killed the Hollows that killed our parents."

Unohana softly asked, "He, who existed just as long as I have, was the one who taught me how to control my power. He was the one who stood there by my side amidst the jeers and jesters of fellow Shinigami who scorned me for my reputation and power. I owe him everything. I cannot deny my sensei and savior anything."

Byakuya, whose Negacion was joined soon by the assailant's, said, "He showed me the treachery of my clan. They despised that I married a commoner and sought to kill her. They held nothing back and tried different methods to end her. Hisana knew each one of them and didn't tell me because she didn't want me to feel conflicted and choose between her and the clan. Aizen finally showed me their final trick. The Kuchiki clan subtly poisoned the tea Hisana drinks and that was what caused her sickness. I will not lead a clan that is too set in the ways of nobility."

"Well said, Byakuya-sama," the assailant said. Ginrei's eyes widened. The assailant took off her hood and showed the pale face of Kuchiki Hisana. "Thankfully, Aizen-sama knew what poison that was and created an antidote to counteract it. I've been hiding ever since."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's horrified face. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. But I agree with Nii-sama. I cannot be in a clan that looks down on those that do not follow their hard traditions."

Ichigo, despite himself, managed a small smile, a smile unseen by any of the people around him.

Komamura spoke next, "He was the first, besides Tosen, to not be offended by my form. He accepted me and showed me the truth as to why I was accepted into the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto's eyes were now fully open. _That's not possible. I kept that information hidden._

"It was simply to contain me. They all feared what I am and my power and took me into the Shinigami forces to keep watch over me and reign in my power. I will not follow a society that looks down on non-humans."

Toshiro simply said, "He was my first and greatest teacher. And much like the Kotetsu siblings, he saved my family from Hollows. Thanks to him, I have a mother and father and grandfather."

Ganju scratched the back of his head. "He saved my aniki and his wife when they were almost killed by that one Hollow. They are now hiding in his stronghold. Also, he showed me and Nee-san why the Shiba clan fell from power. The Central 46 didn't think that Nee-san and I are enough for a clan and since the remaining members are gone, we were sent away. That's why I hate Shinigami."

Yoruichi couldn't believe her ears. "Kukaku is in this?"

Aizen smirked. "As you can see, you Shinigami failed in your duties. I did all the work and now look. I have most of your fighting force. You could have prevented this if you had done duties. But I'm not complaining. Were it not for all of your incompetence, I would not have gained fantastic apprentices and additions to my side." He finally reached the Gillians as the last one, since everyone else already got there. "We'll meet again, Shinigami. You too, Ichigo-kun, you're quite an interesting specimen." As the cracks finally closed, Aizen said, "One more thing, I thank you for establishing the Calligraphy club. It just made it easier for me to, ahem, turn them." The crack finally closed and left the remaining Shinigami to their shock.

Yamamoto sighed heavily before he whispered, "Betrayal."

* * *

That ends the newest chapter of SW:AofG.

So let me summarize the people who defected with Aizen as of this chapter.

Gin

Toshiro

Byakuya

Kira

Rangiku

Hisana

Rukia

Unohana

Isane

Kiyone

Komamura

Nemu

Momo

Tosen

Ganju

Kukaku

Random Shinigami

Revan turned millions, even Malak, who was so deep into the Jedi Order, to his cause. It wouldn't be much of a stretch for him to influence a fraction of that number.


End file.
